ultimo año
by m3l1z4
Summary: Hiccup, Elsa y Rapunzel años pasado toda su vida juntos y quieren que así siga por siempre. Pero lo que ellos van a aprender es que no todo en la vida es para siempre. Sin darse cuenta cada tomara su propio camino y ya no habrá vuelta atrás
1. puesta de sol

Tres amigos veían la puesta de sol desde lo mas alto de la cascada de fuego, donde se podía ver el sol escondiese detrás de las montañas

-Jamas me cansare de esta vista-Dice un chico de pelo cafe, que se encontraba sentado. Su rodilla izquierda estaba doblada hacia arriba, donde descansaba su codo

-Ni yo voy a dejar de amar la tranquilidad que reina aquí arriba-Dijo una chica de pelo corto color cafe. Tenia sus rodillas pegadas a la caderas

-No puedo estar mas acuerdo contigo Rapunzel- Habla una chica de pelo platino, tenia los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de los rayos que le pegaban en la cara. Se recargaba sobre sus brazos

-Parece como si fuera ayer, cuando de niños y hacíamos una competencia por saber quien subía mas rápido la cascada- Rapunzel mira así el horizonte con nostalgia

-Te entiendo, hay veces que quisiera detener el tiempo- Dice el chico

-Pero no podemos Hiccup, el tiempo siempre va avanzar y otros con el- Contesto la chica- En menos de lo que pensemos, nos habremos graduado de la universidad, estaremos casados y con un montón de niños corriendo por toda la casa dando lata

-Los niños no dan lata Elsa- Replica Rapunzel- Al contrario son lindos y tiernos

-Haber si piensas lo mismo, cuando tengas que cambiarles los pañales y no te dejen dormir en toda la noche

Hiccup ríe entre dientes por la ocurrencia de sus amigas.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando del atardecer.

-Mi padre quiere que siga con la tradición de dirigir la empresa berk- Hablo con fastidio Hiccup. El y su padre nunca han estado en acuerdo en nada, son totalmente diferentes. Pero una cosa es no tener los mismos gustos y otra que te obliguen a dirigir una empresa que no tienes la mínima interés

-Por lo menos no tendrás que evitar a tu hermana en la escuela por todo un año- Elsa a evitado a Anna por muchos años y aunque Anna siempre trata que ella y Elsa vuelvan a hacer las mismas de antes, siempre termina con el mismo resultado un portazo en la cara o unas palabras frías de parte su hermana

Rapunzel los miro mal, se suponía que venían aquí para pasarlo bien, no para estar tristes por sus problemas. Se le ocurrió una fabulosa idea para quitar esas caras de fastidio

-Vengan, tengo una idea- Rapunzel se levanto y bajo por las rocas.

Sus amigos solo se encogieron los hombros y la sigueron, no era raro que a Rapunzel se le ocurra una idea algo loca. Bajaron un par de rocas hasta quedar en medio de la cascada, donde Rapunzel se acerco hasta la orilla de la roca, Hiccup y Elsa sonrieron al saber la idea de Rapunzel. Cuando sus amigos se pusieron par a ella, les agarro la mano

-Por un año nuevo- Rapunzel mira como poco se esconde el sol

-Por un año nuevo- Hablaron a la vez Hiccup y Elsa.

Cuando el sol le faltaba muy poco para esconderse saltaron así el agua. Cuando sacaron la cabeza del agua el sol ya se había escondido

-¡YUJU!, ¡SSIII!, ¡JAJAJA!- Empezaron a gritar los tres.

Se abrazaron y jugaron por rato. Mañana seria una nuevo comienzo donde todo cambiaria


	2. primer dia de clases

6:00 am

Estoico estaba estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su cafe, cuando vio a su hijo entrar a la cocina por una manzana

-Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias papá-

-No se te olvide que hoy te toca con tu madre- Sin quitar la vista del periódico

-Como podría olvidarlo- Rodo los ojos con fastidio

Hipo termino de comer su manzana, dispuesto a salir de la cocina pero la voz de su padre lo obligo a detenerse

-No es muy temprano, para irte a la escuela- dijo Estoico, viendo en su reloj que falta una hora para entrar

-Tengo que recoger a Elsa y Rapunzel, ademas quiero agarrar estacionamiento- dicho esto Hipo salí de la cocina, tomo las llaves, su mochila y se fue en su camaro negro.

Hipo se estaciono afuera de una mansión enorme, saco su iphone 5c y hizo una llamado

-Hola Elsa….si ya estoy afuera…..ok te espero-

Elsa entra al carro

-¿Porque te tardaste tanto?-pregunto Hipo

-Vez en la casa donde vivo y a un asi preguntas- contesto Elsa con cierto fastidio

El padre de Elsa era una famosísimo arquitecto, mientras su madre era una reconocida abogada, no habido un caso que haya perdido

-¿Quien llevara a Anna a la escuela?-

-Supongo que uno de los mayordomos, no se la verdad, no es algo que me importa- contesto Elsa con su típico tono frío

-Elsa no crees que deberías decirle porque no le hablas-

-No Hipo, prometí no decirle y sabes que yo siempre cumplo una promesa dijo con severidad Elsa

Hipo solo solto un suspiro

-Si tu lo dices- dijo con decepción

-Rapunzel….si soy Elsa ¿quien mas iba a hacer?….tu explicación es tonta….Rapunzel ya callate y sal que ya estamos afuera….adios-

-¿Porque ustedes la chicas se tardan tanto?- pregunto con fastidio Hipo, cuando Rapunzel entro al carro

-Porque esta cara no se arregla sola, ¿verdad Elsa?- dijo Rapunzel

-Si, que tu no te arregles para verte lindo no es nuestro problema- se burlo Elsa, haciendo que Rapunzel se riera

-¡Oigan! yo se me arreglo- se defendió Hipo

-¿Seguro? porque no parece- contrato Rapunzel, despeinando su pelo

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa.

Hipo estaciona su carro en buen estacionamiento a pesar de no haber llego tan temprano como esperaba, al bajarse del carro la mayoría se les quedo mirando, la mejor patinadora , la chica mas creativa y uno de los chico uno de los mas guapos, es imposible no ser conocido en la escuela. La escuela los llamaba "el triángulo"

-¿Porque nos miran? que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer- se quejo Elsa

-Después de 3 años aquí hasta ahorita te quejas- le contesto Rapunzel

-Hola Hipo- dijo una chica rubia molesta

-Ho-hola Astr-id- tartamuro Hipo

Elsa y Rapunzel solo rodaron los ojos con fastidio

Astrid lo miro enojada

-Esto es por no llamarme ayer- Astrid le pego

-¡Auch!- se quejo

-Y esto es por todo lo demás- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-Te veo en el entrenamiento-

cuando Astrid estuvo lo suficiente lejos para no oír Rapunzel dijo

-Hay como me cai mal- Comenta Rapunzel

-Hipo cuando le dirás que ya no estas interesado en ella- le comento Elsa con molestia, a ella también le caí mal

-Y crees que no he tratado, pero no es fácil y menos si se trata de Astrid-

-Espero que se lo digas rápido porque ya estoy cansado de oír "esto es por esto"- dijo Rapunzel, lo ultimo imitando la voz de Astrid

-Y no te olvides de " Y esto por todo lo demás "- dijo Elsa también al final imitando la voz de Astrid

Los 3 se rieron

-Hola chicos, ¿de que se ríen?- pregunto un chico de pelo blanco

-No lo entenderias- le contesto Hipo

-Si tu lo dices, solo les vengo ha decir que no prueben de el puré de papa en el almuerzo-

-¿Porque?- questiono Rapunzel

-Ya lo verán, los veo en clase-

Jack se fue con una sonrisa malévola

-No me quiero imaginar de que se trata su broma- Elsa suspiro -Espero no se meta en problemas-

-Elsa lo que oigo es preocupación- Rapunzel la miro con interés

-¡QUEEE! no- dijo Elsa con una voz chillona

-Elsa tu voz sale chillona cuando mientes- comento Hipo con una sonrisa

-Eso no es cierto- dijo con voz chillona, tosió un poco- Ven estoy bien ahora vamos a clase que se hace tarde-


	3. desastre en la cafeteria

Después de varias materias aburridas, Hipo, Elsa y Rapunzel estaban guardando su cosas en sus casilleros,( que casualmente estaban enseguida) para ir a la cafetería.

-Despues de la escuela ¿vamos por un helado?- pregunto Rapunzel, sacando su libro de ciencias

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que elegir a las nuevas patinadores, para el equipo- contesto Elsa, cerrando su casillero, que esta en medio de el de Hipo y Rapunzel.

-¿Hipo?- cuestiono su amiga

-Lo siento Rapunzel, sabes que tengo entrenamiento y me es inconcebible faltar-

Los 3 empezaron a caminar para la cafeteria

-Grandioso, ustedes entrenan mientras yo estoy sola- se quejo dramáticamente Rapunzel

-Rapunzel, no estas sola tienes a Eugene- dijo Hipo

-Que esta en la universidad, muy lejos de aqui-

-¡Ah! vamos Rapunzel, ¿porque no audiciones para el equipo de porristas?-le aconsejo Elsa

-¿Para animadora?- cuestiono

-Si, fuiste gimnasta, es solo hacer un par de piruetas y listo, ¿que tan difícil puede ser?- le alentó Elsa

-Tener a Astrid como capitana, pero ademas de eso todo es pan comido- dijo Hipo

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

La cafetería estaba atascada de alumnos, de suerte ser popular tiene sus ventajas

-Oye Elsa ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?- pregunto Anna

-Consigue tus propios amigos Anna- dijo Elsa fríamente, le pasa de largo

Anna solo suspiro con decepción

-Tranquila Anna un día tu y Elsa volverán a hacer las misma de antes- la apoyo Hipo, poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Sigo esperando que eso pase, hace mucho- suspiro - tal vez es hora que me rinda, Elsa no me dejara de ignorar y nunca sabré el ¿porque?- con cabeza baja, se fue

-Pobre Anna- Hipo la mira con tristeza

-Elsa piensa que la cuida, pero en realidad solo la lastima mas- dijo Rapunzel

Cuando llegaron con Elsa, ella ya les tenia su bandeja

-¿Porque tardaron?- pregunto, agarrando comida de la barra

-Nada importante- Respondió Rapunzel

Rapunzel iba por agarrar puré de papa pero una voz la detiene.

-Espera no agarres pure de papa- hablo Elsa

-¿Porque?- pregunto Hipo

-¿Que acaso ya se te olvido lo que nos dijo Jack esta mañana?- le respondió Elsa en susurro

Hipo hizo cara de horror, se salió de la barra de alimentos

-Estoy ansiosa por saber, de que se trata su broma- dijo Rapunzel, poniendo su comida en la mesa

-pronto lo sabremos- dijo Elsa

De repente hizo explosión el puré de papa de la barra y el de los platos, la mayoría de los estudiantes quedaron llenos de puré de papa.

-Bueno creo que ya sabemos- dijo Hipo mientras continuaba comiendo

Elsa solo sacudió poco puré que le había caído en su hombro

"Jack Frost, reportarse a la oficina del director, ¡inmediatamente!" dijo el director por la bocina

En la oficina del director

-¡El primer día! ¡el primer día Jack! y ya estas en problemas, tienes suerte de ser uno de los chicos con mejor calificación, porque si no estuvieras expulsado hace mucho y siéntate bien- lo regaño estrictamente el director

-Solo puede darme el castigo Bocon…perdono, perdón, perdón señor director, para acabar de una vez con esto- respondió con fastidio siempre era la misma cuando lo mandaban con el "señor director Bocon"

-Limpiaras las ventanas por 2 semanas, ahora largo de aqui- le contesto Bocon con enojo

Afuera de las oficinas

-Hola Jack- saludo Hipo

-Hola Hipo-

-¿Que es tu castigo? esta vez- pregunto Hipo

-Limpiar las ventanas por 2 semanas, tu padrino es un pesado-

-Si suele hacerlo cuando se enoja, oye gracias por avisarnos lo del puré de papa-

-De nada, un trato es un trato- con eso se fue en su patineta

Hace 3 años Hipo, Elsa y Rapunzel se enteraron que Jack era un listo, en un favor que le hicieron a Bocon de acomodar las boletas en orden alfabético. Jack al enterarse les pedió que no le contaran a nadie, no quería que la escuela pensara que era un nerdito, claro que el silencio tiene un costo, ellos guardarían el secreto a cambio que les avisara cuando hiciera una broma para así no caer en ella

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

-¡Hola mamá!…..pero si faltan 15 min. para la 1:00…..si estaré ahí a tiempo….no,no llegare tarde…..no nada me distraerá….mamá te dejo, te veré en 15- con eso Hipo colgó

Hipo tenia un permiso especial de por salir a la 1:00 para así poder ir al entrenamiento, claro que el permiso lo consiguió gracias a que el director era su padrino.

**Hola, yo voy poco a poco con la historia pero en uno o dos capítulos mas, ya empezara los problemas, esto es como introducción para que se ubiquen un poco de como esta las cosas.**


	4. la nueva amazona

Una chica de 17 años, montaba un caballo shire negro, por la secta ; llevaba una camiseta blanca con una franja inclinada amarilla, pantanos blancos, unas botas negras debajo de las rodillas y su pelo anaranjado alborotado en una cola.

La joven volteaba por todos lados,llevaba 5 min perdida buscando la pista 12, donde se tenia que reunir con su nuevo equipo, frustrada decidió preguntar pero al hacerlo todos la ignoraban y/o le pasaban de largo

-"Que maleducados"- se limito a pensar la chica, decidida a encontrarla por si misma, su mirada se poso en una pista grande, donde se encontraba un muchacho saltando obstáculos en un mustang negro, la chica lo miraba impresionada, se acerco para verlo mas de cerca, nunca había visto a alguien saltar con tal perfeccion y rapidez. Después de unos minutos, el chico se bajo del caballo, se quito los guantes, el casco y se lo entrego a un gordito, de pelo rubio; el muchacho se sintió observado, volteo para ver quien era quien el que lo observaba, cuando vio que era una amazon, decidió acercarse para saludarla; se subió a la cerca para asi poder estar a su altura

-Hola, tu debes ser la nueva amazona, Merida ¿cierto?- sonrío, una sonrisa que derritió a la joven por dentro

-"¡Oh por dios que sonrisa mas linda y sin olvidar sus ojos verdes como el color del bosque, que no puede existir hombre mas perfecto, espera que estas diciendo, concentrate recuerda ¡ nada de muchachos !, aunque con el puedo hacer una excepción, ¡NO!, se firme no le demuestres que te interesa, aunque quien nos se puede interesar en el estaba para comérselo, ¡BASTA!, solo contesta para no parecer idiota".- pensó la muchacha

-¿Hhmm?, ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?.- pregunto el muchacho moviendo su mano en forma de saludo

-¡¿QUE?!, si, lo siento, ¿como sabes que soy la nueva amazona?- pregunto

-Bueno,para empezar aquí nadie se fija que hace los demás y ademas mi madre me comento que llegaria una nueva amazona-

_**El joven se bajo del carro, saco su mochila deportiva,le lanzo las llaves al encargo de estacionar los autos, se encamino a los vestuarios para cambiarse, a fuera de los vestuario lo esperaba su asistente **_

_**-Hola Patapez-**_

_**-Hola, Hipo, quiero informarte que chimuelo ya esta en la pista, listo para el entrenamiento.**_

_**-¿Te asegurases, que lo calentaran como te lo pedí?- pregunto Hipo, quitándose su camisa verde y poniendose una licra rojo vino. Patapez solo miraba disimuladamente como se cambia, no podía negar que tenia un buen cuerpo, Hipo no era de los muchachos con mucho músculos y abdominales marcos, solo tenia poco músculo y abdominales que apenas parecían, que lo hacían ver como alguien deseable**_

_**-Si, lo hicieron tal como se lo ordene, por cierto su madre me podio que le dijera que lo quería ver en su oficina antes del entrenamiento-**_

_**-Bien- dijo Hipo, salió del los vestuarios, con una camiseta licra rojo vino, encima una camiseta azul marino, pantalon negro con botas y unos guantes negro con rojo. Patapez le entrego su casco**_

_**-Pat, has me un favor pon mi mochila en mi establo- entregándole su mochila, Hipo iba en camino a la oficina de su madre, cuando Patapez hablo**_

_**-Hipo, me llamo la mama de Jorge Monet,no podrá venir a clases hoy, al parecer agarro un terrible gripe-**_

_**-Gracias por informarme- con eso sigio salió de los vestuarios**_

_**Hipo cuando llego a la oficina de su madre, ella estaba firmando unos cheques**_

_**-Hola madre- saludo su hijo, setandose en la silla en frente de su escritorio**_

_**-Llegas tarde-dijo sin alegar la vista de los cheques**_

_**-Lo siento, el trafico esta terrible.**_

_**-Bueno, no importa, te he mandado a llamar para informarte que tendremos a una nueva amazona en el equipo dragons- dijo Valka viendo a su hijo, hace ya 10 años que se divorcio de su padre, en todo este tiempo Hipo lo a llevado bien, claro que al principio no fue fácil pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando y mas cuando entendió que su padre y madre lo seguían queriendo a un separados**_

_**-¿Como se llama?-pregunto curioso**_

_**-Merida, vendrá a la hora que terminas tu entrenamiento, por favor, si te la encuentras muestra donde es la pista-**_

_**-Ok, ¿es todo?- pregunto Hipo**_

_**-Si, ya puedes irte a entrenar- con eso Valka volvió a sus cheques, dicho eso Hipo se levanto y salió de la oficina**_

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la pista?- pregunto al ver que Merida estaba perdida, no lo dijo pero en su mirada se notaba

-No hace falta, yo puedo encontrarla sola_- _conesta rudamente, Hipo solo se le quedo mirando con estrañesa

-Bueno, como deces- con Hipo se bajo del cerco, dio media vuelta y se fue

-"Merida pero que haces, acabas de arruinar una oportunidad, ademas no sabes donde esta la pista y no tengo tiempo para irla a buscar, creo que ya sabes que hacer"- pensó Merida

-¡Espera!- grito Merida, Hipo solo volteo con una sonrisa, sabia que eso iba a suceder, siempre pasa con los nuevos, eso como una tradición

-¿Si?-pregunto

-¿Podrias llevarme a la pista 12, por favor?- pregunto avergonzada Merida con la mirada baja

-Claro, será un placer- Hipo salió del la pista y se puso a un lado de ella- por cierto me llamo Hipo y el caballo con el que me vistes, es chimuelo

-Mucho gusto Hipo, como ya sabes mi nombre es Merida y este es mi caballo es Angus- comento Merida

-Y dime Merida ¿que pasatiempos tienes ademas de cabalgar?- pregunto Hipo, tocando la cabeza de Angus . Cuando la vio ahí espiando su entrenamiento le entro un sentimiento de quierer saber mas de ella, que le gusta, que no le gusta, ¿cual es su comida favorita?, ¿cual no le gusta? y etc. Nunca había sentido asi por alguien, desde que rompi con mi ex-novia.

-Es fácil, tiro al blanco y ¿tu tienes un pasatiempo?- pregunto Merida, ella no quería saber, ella necesitaba saber todo sobre el.

_-_De hecho si, lo tengo y es crear elementos- dijo Hipo

-¿Elementos?- pregunto Merida con duda

-Si, ya sabes, objetos- dijo Hipo, sacándola de la duda- Uno de estos días te ensañare uno.- sonrio

-Me gustaría y tal vez si tienes suerte puedo dejar que me veas practicando al tiro al blanco- comento Merida devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En una cerca blanca tenia una bandera azul eléctrico con el numero 12 blanco

-Bien aquí es, pista 12- dijo Hipo, señalando la bandera, antes de que Merida pudiera decir algo, una rubia se acerco a ellos, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, algo que Merida no le gusto mucho.

-Hola Hipo- dando le una sonrisa coqueta

-Ho-o-la-a Astrid- se sonrojo Hipo por el beso en la mejilla, el no es muy afectoso en publico, porque le daba vergüenza.- Y ¿esta quien es?- pregunto Astrid muy descortésmente, Merida eso la molesto que chica mas grosera, iba a replicar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Ella es la nueva amazona Astrid y te pediré que le tengas mas respeto, porque gracias a ella podremos competir- dijo con severidad, una de las cosas que mas odiaba Valka es que alguien agredía a alguien sin conocer y mas si era uno de su equipo

-Pero Valka- se quejo Astrid

-Pero nada, con Brutacio lastimado necesitamos a un suplente y Merida es la indicada para este trabajo-

-Hasta que Brutacio se recupere ¿cierto?- pregunto esperanzada Astrid, no le agradaba mucho tener a Merida como la nueva integrante

-En realidad Merida se quedara oficialmente, Brutacio tiene huesos débiles y yo no puedo trabajar asi-

-¿Pero que pasara con mi apestoso hermano?- pregunto alegre Brutilda, de no tener que soportar a su hermano gemelo

-Lo pondré a hacer pesas y comer calcio para fortalecer sus huesos mientras tanto el queda fuera del equipo- contesto Valka -Hijo ¿no deberías estar dando clases?-

-Es a donde voy exactamente, solo le enseñe la pista donde va a entrenar como me dijisteis que hiciera- contesto Hipo- Bueno me voy, adiós.- Hipo le guiño el ojo a Merida, que paso desapercibido de todos excepto para Astrid que le hizo enojar mas de lo que ya estaba

-Bien Merida, te presentare a los integrantes, ese de ahí es Alfred pero todos le dicen Patán, la de a lado es Brutilda y luego estoy yo la primera amazona para aclarar- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa fingida

-Gracias Astrid por presentar al equipo- dijo Valka amablemente-ahora entrenar, hoy haremos saltos limpios, sin tiempo, Merida tu serás la primera quiero que vean tus salto- ordeno Valka

Una hr y media después

-Bien chicos es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto Valka se retiro

Merida estaba por salir de la pista cuando una yegua blanca se puso en medio de su camino.

-No tan rápido nueva, tengo algo que decirte y espero te quede claro porque solo lo repito una vez, ¡alejate de Hipo, el es MIO y solo MIO!- dijo Astrid con enojo, sus ojos parecían llamas, con esto salió de la pista, Merida solo veia como salía.

-"Y esta quien se cree que es, a mi nadie me dice que hacer"- pensó Merida malhumorada

-Hola Merida- la saludo Hipo con sonrisa, después que salido de dar clase, lo primero que pensó fue ir a ver a Merida para saber como le había ido en su primer día de clase.

- Hola Hipo, te podrias quitar del camino para poder irme-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a los establos?- se ofreció Hipo

-No es necesario, Angus tiene su propio establo en la casa- contesto rudamente Merida

-Bueno entonces te acompaño a la salida-

Hipo pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, Merida le atreia de manera que no podía explicar

-Esta bien- se rendio Merida, a quien quería mentir, ella deseaba pasar mas tiempo con el

En el camino había un silencio incomodo, hasta que Hipo decido romperlo.

-Y dime Merida ¿en que colegio vas?-

-A ninguna yo estudio en casa y ¿tu vas a una escuela?-

-Si, voy a Disnwor, estoy en mi ultimo año-

-En serio a mi me falta un año mas- comento Merida- ¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente?

-Si tengo una- respondió Hipo- bueno hasta aquí llego- viendo la salida

-Adios Hipo, nos veremos luego- se despidió Merida

-Adios Merida y te apuesto que así va a hacer-

Hipo vio como Merida se fue alejando

-" Ya quiero ver como reaccionan Elsa y Rapunzel, cuando les diga lo que paso hoy"- pensó Hipo,

**Al fin después de un mes sin publicar termine este capitulo, perdón si me tarde pero yo ya tenia terminado el capitulo pero una amiga me digo que le hiciera unas cambios para que saliera mejor y le hice caso porque no me había gustado el capitulo entonces lo volvía a escribir todo y le cambie todo hasta como se conocían Hipo y Merida.**

**Mientras escribía el capitulo fui reflexionando y se me ocurrían nuevas ideas para capítulos mas adelantes.**

**Una cosa que reflexione fue las edades de la película frozen, vi a los personajes de niños a grandes y le fui calculando mas o menos sus edades, a Elsa debe de tener unos 21, porque en algunas partes tienes que tener 21 para se reina, a Anna le calculo unos 18 años y A kristoff yo dijo que tiene unos 24 años.**

**Ahora tratare de seguir lo mas seguido posible, pero no prometo nada porque la preparatoria me tiene ocupa, tan sin olvidar como este mi inspiración.**

**Ultima cosa para las personas que les guste Elsa y Jack el próximo capitulo es todo dedicado a ellos**


	5. Jack frost

En la escuela Hipo les contaba a Elsa y Rapunzel, lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde con Merida

-¡AAWW QUE EMOCION HIPO!- grito de alegría Rapunzel, haciendo que los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo voltearan a verlos

-Rapunzel, trata de no llamar la atencion- dijo Elsa, sobandose el oído, el grito de Rapunzel le había aturdido el oido

-Perdon pero no lo puedo evitar, me emociona que Hipo haya encontrado a su princesa, a primera vista- dijo emocionada Rapunzel, tal vez no creía en el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, pero si creía en el amor a primera vista. Y eso es algo que le paso a su amigo Hipo, se enamoro de Merida con solo verla

-Rapunzel, no existe el amor a primera vista- dijo Elsa malhumorada, estaba cansada que Rapunzel incistiera con eso, es imposible enamorarte de alguien que no conoces con solo mirarlo

-¡Claro que existe! anda dile Hipo, dile como te sentisteis cuando vistes por primera vez a Merida- lo animo Rapunzel

-Bueno…puesss- sobandose el cuello, no supo que decir, estaba con Elsa de que no existía el amor a primera vista, pero cuando vio a Merida por primera vez, sintió una ganas inmensas de conocerla mejor, estar mas cerca de ella.

-No, me digas ¿que estas de acuerdo con Rapunzel?- pregunto Elsa sin por creerlo, siempre pensó que Hipo estaba de acuerdo con ella sobre el tema, pero al parecer se equivoco.

-Yo estoy de tu lado, pero con lo que acabo de pasar, ya no se que pensar- contesto Hipo

-¡No puedo creerlo!-

-Pues claro que no puedes creerlo porque eres una frívola- dijo Rapunzel de mala gana

-Rapunzel- dijo Hipo con advertencia

Elsa eso la molesto, de los 2 Rapunzel era la que la molestaba por su forma de ser

-¡Prefiero ser frívola que una chica que vive en el mundo de los cariñositos!- levanto la voz, Elsa había soportado mucho tiempo sus molestias, la quería mucho era cierto, pero no podía seguir con esto.

-TU hermana vive en ese mundo, oohh espera no sabes porque ni tan siquiera socializas con ella- contesto Rapunzel levantando la voz

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Elsa, iba a responder algo peor, pero alguien se adelanto

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Hipo poniéndose en medio de Elsa y Rapunzel, puso sus manos en sus pechos para separarlas - ¡se están peleando por una estupidez!- con la voz firme, esto se se estaba haciendo un escandalo y sabia que mañana esto estaría publicado en el periódico escolar

-Ella empezó- dijeron al mismo tiempo Elsa y Rapunzel, señalandose

-No me importa quien haya empezado, son amigas no pueden enojarse por cosas sin sentidos- dijo Hipo mas calmado -Rapunzel ya deja de molestar a Elsa por su forma de ser,te recuerdo que nos queremos con y sin defectos- volteo para ver a Elsa- y tu Elsa desde cuando te importa lo que Rapunzel te diga-

Hipo iba a decir algo mas pero Jack llego a ellos, con complementos de limpieza

-Hola chicos, WOW ¿que tienen?- pregunto Jack , al verlos tan serios

-Nada Jack, solo problemas de amigos, no hay de que preocuparse ¿verdad chicas?- respondió Hipo mirando severamente a Elsa y Rapunzel

- Si- respondieron las 2 de mala gana, viendo para otra parte, la mirada Elsa termino en los ojos de Jack, ocurriéndole una idea, para escapar de ahí

-Asi que ¿estos son los complementos que usaremos para limpiar las ventanas Jack?- pregunto Elsa como si nada, ganando un mira de confusión por parte de Hipo, Jack y Rapunzel

-¿Eh?- respondió con duda Jack

-Si, que no te acuerdas que ayer me llamasteis para preguntarme si te podía ayudar a limpiar las ventanas- Elsa le dio un guiño, Jack al verlo entendió de que se trataba Elsa quería irse de ahí y lo estaba usando como una excusa, Jack decidió usarlo eso a su favor, pero primero la hará sufrir un poco.

-No, no me acuerdo haberte llamado Elsa- dijo Jack fingiendo una cara de tratar de acordarse

-Claro que si Jack trata de acuérdate- Elsa mira a Jack con suplica, Jack al ver sonrio por dentro, ver como Elsa le rogaba con la mira para sacarla de aquí era divertido

-Yo de lo que me acuerdo es que TU ayer me llamasteis para saber si podías ayudarme las 2 semanas, ¿que no te acuerdas?- respondió Jack con satisfacción, Elsa lo fulmino con la mirada, Jack solo le regreso una sonrisa como diciendo " te quieres ir, estas son mis reglas", Elsa no le quedo de otra que seguirle la corriente

-Claro a hora me acuerdo- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa forzada- porque como no tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Y que esperamos? las ventanas no se limpiaran solas, adios Hipo, adios Rapunzel-

Jack jalo del brazo a Elsa, dejando a un Hipo y una Rapunzel con cara de confundidos

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Rapunzel, viendo por donde se fueron Elsa y Jack

-Elsa y Jack, trabajaran….. ¿juntos?- contesto Hipo aun con duda

**En las ventanas de a fuera **

Elsa y Jack, limpiaban las ventanas en silencio, como siempre Elsa mantenía su cara de firmeza por otro lado Jack trataba buscar tema de conservación o algo para terminar el silencio, a el le abrumaba tanto silencio, se le hacia eterno, prefería moverse, hacer ruido, divertirse, ese era su estilo de vida pero al parecer el estilo de Elsa era otra, decidido a terminar el silencio pregunto.

-Y ¿que problemas de "amigos" tuvieron en el pasillo?- pregunto Jack, no es que le importe, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que preguntar

-No te incumbe- respondio Elsa seria, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-¡OOHH! vamos, te saque de ese "problema", lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme porque se pelearon-. Jack se agacho para mojar el trapo en la cubeta y exprimirlo.

-No lo entenderías- fue lo único que respondió

-¿Porque?, por no ser de su grupito, ¡oh ya se! por no ser frívola como tu-bromeo Jack, Elsa solo dejo de limpiar, seguido de un suspiro

-Fue por eso que nos peleamos- respondió Elsa en voz baja, con la mirada mirando el césped. Jack detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla

-¿Como?- pregunto con duda

-Fue por eso que nos peleamos- volvió a repetir Elsa- Por ser tan frívola.

-Oohh- musito Jack, eso no se lo esperaba

-Rapunzel siempre me anda molestando por ser tan frívola, nunca le he dicho nada hasta hoy- dijo Elsa levanto su mirada, viendo su reflejo en la ventana- ¿porque simplemente no me puede aceptar como soy?-se pregunto para si misma

-A lo mejor si te acepta, pero extraña a la anterior Elsa- respondió Jack

-¿Como que a la anterior Elsa?- pregunto con duda, viéndolo por primera vez, Jack solo encogió los hombros

-Me contaron que cuando era pequeña siempre sonreías, pero todo cambio al cumplir los 6-dijo Jack sacando de la duda a Elsa. Elsa lo analizo si lo que decía Jack era cierto, eso explicaba porque Rapunzel simple se quejaba por su forma de ser, también era cierto que muy rara vez sacaba a luz su parte divertida y cariñosa, sus amigos no tenían culpa de nada , han soportada esta actitud por mas de 10 años, es lógico que ya cansaran, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan frívola en ocasiones

-Pero mi pregunta ahora es ¿por ese cambio de actitud?- pregunto Jack con esperanza que le dijera el por que, Elsa sale de sus pensamiento y lo ve fríamente

-No tientes tu suerte Frost, ya te dije lo que querías saber, no te dire mas-

Jack se quedo vio a Elsa, tratando de descifrar que pasa por esa cabeza, la conocí hace poco, cuando entro a preparatoria para ser exactos, siempre se pregunto que pasaba con su actitud, cuando le dijeron que no simple fue asi, no lo podia creer, en la escuela se recorren rumores que su cambio es debido porque su hermana le robaba toda la atención de sus padres, otros dicen porque a los 6 se dio cuenta que no le agradaban las personas , siempre pensó que no era mas que mentiras y ahora que la veia mas de cerca y hablaba con ella confirmaba sus sospechas, Elsa no es de ese tipo de chicas, es frívola porque quiere proteger a alguien o algo, sera su ¿hermana?, lo mas seguro, dicen que antes ellas eran muy unidas, pero cuando Elsa tenia 6 todo cambio, su duda es ¿porque?, el era muy curioso y si algo odiaba es quedarse con la duda, cansado se pensar tanto decidió dejarla irse

-Deja todo y vete-

-¿Que?- pregunto Elsa con descorciento

-Puedes irte, no es necesario que me ayudes, lo de las "2 semanas", solo era broma para hacerte enojar, yo me las puedo arreglar solo ya lo hecho antes no es nada nuevo para mi-

-No pienso irme, "prometi" ayudarte las 2 semanas, ¿no te acuerdas?- se burlo Elsa, sacando una pequeña risa de Jack- Ademas asi me evito un incomodo momento con Hipo y Rapunzel.

**Tiempo después**

En el tiempo que Jack y Elsa limpiaron las ventanas, Jack le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa a Elsa por una broma que asi, a veces se ponían a platicar por ratos y también había veces que se las pasaban callados, ya afuera de la escuela después de haber terminado, era hora de despedirse

-Bueno….creo que es donde nos separamos- dijo un poco decepcionado Jack, aunque no lo quiera admitir, se había divirtió con Elsa

-Si, eso parece- dijo Elsa que andaba en la misma situación, ella no se quería despedir, se lo había pasado bien como para dejarlo asi, pero cada uno tenia cosas que ser.

-Yo voy por haya- hablo Jack, señalando el camino detrás de Elsa

-Y yo voy para haya- contesto Elsa, señalando el lado camino contrario (ósea detrás de Jack)

-Puess…Adios- Jack no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de despedidas. Pero que diablos solo era una maldita despedida después de un largo dia, no es como no la vaya a ver el resto del año, pero porque no podía desperdicie de ella tan facil

-Adiós Jack.

Con eso Elsa le paso de largo a Jack, pero se detuvo, por voz

-Elsa,espera,me preguntaba si no ¿quieres ir por un batido o algo por el estilo? claro como amigos solamente-

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir a entrenar a las nuevas patinadoras- respondió Elsa -Pero si quieres te puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-No gracias, puedo irme en mi patineta, me gusta mas y contamino menos el planeta- contesto Jack, se monto en su patineta y se fue, dejando a Elsa sola en la baqueta de la escuela.

**En el camino con Jack….**

¿Quien es Jack Frost? es adolescentes que muy pocos saben su historia, después de un accidente que borro su memoria, a sus 13 años termino en un orfanato 3 años despues fue adoptado,por unas personas que querían agregar otro mas a la familia. Jack al considerarse invisible comenzó a hacer bromas para llamar la atención de la gente ,pero algo que la gente siempre se preguntaba es ¿porque el cabello blanco?, lamentablemente nadie lo sabe . Hasta ahora a sus 18 años toda la escuela lo consideran como el espíritu de la diversión, espíritu porque siempre se lo pasa solo y por su piel tan clara como la nieve y diversión porque aunque se la pasara solo, divertía a los demás, sin importar la situación, siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara, bueno no siempre como ellos creen, lo que nadie sabia es que detrás de esa sonrisa existía una vida de dudas, enojo,confusión, abandono y soledad.

Jack entro su casa al primero que vio fue a Aster haciendo ejercicio en la sala (como siempre).

-Hola compañero-lo saludo Aster, haciendo sentadillas, contaba en voz baja

-Sabes, que existe una enfermedad por ser tanto ejercicio, llamado vigorexia- comento Jack, Aster no había de día no hiciera ejercicio, era el coach ( maestro de educación física) de la escuela, da clase de tai chi en la tarde y defensa personal en la noche,en sus ratos libre hace ejercicios o había pocas veces que Jack lo cachando pintando algo,Aster es el mas reservado de los 5. El tiene el cabello color gris fuerte, medio ondulado, hasta donde termina el cuello, le cae un poco en la frente, sus ojos son verdes olivia y en su cuello lleva un collar con un diente de tiburón que nunca se quita. Le pusieron como a podo "conejo" porque siempre anda comiendo sano.

-Si bueno también existe una enfermedad llama " estupidez" y aun asi no te decimos nada- regreso Aster, Jack solo rodo los ojos y se fue a la cocina, su "familia" no era los multimillonarios pero tampoco eran pobres, estaban en el medio, si tenían una casa grande, pero es porque son 5 y cada uno ocupa de su espacio.

En el camino se encontró a meme dormio en medio de las escaleras, el era mudo, dirigía una de las orquestas muy conocida, en su tiempo libre se lo pasaba dormido, meme es el que mas viaja de los 5 a causa de la la piel un poco bronceada.

Jack no lo desperto, no era raro ver a meme durmiendo en cualquier parte de la casa, su trabajo es poco duro lo que ocasiona falta de sueño, por eso en su tiempo libre lo usaba para recuperar un poco de sueño, los demás al entenderlo decidieron no despertado a menos que sea de suma importancia.

Jack entro a la cocina donde encontró a Tiana, cocinando lo cual era una cosa muy rara de ver, Tiana lo saludo al notar su presencia

-Hola Jack, ¿como te fue la escuela?- pregunto Tiana, revolviendo algo en la olla, Jack se sentó en una de las sillas

-Mmm, bien, no me quejo-

-Que bien- dijo sin apartar la vista de la olla

-Tiana, ¿ que haces?- no pudo resistir a preguntar, viéndola con duda

-Cocino, que no ves-

-Eso lo se pero ¿por que?- Tiana no era de las que se las pasaba cocinando, de hecho nunca había visto a Tiana cocinar hasta ahora, siempre era los empleados los que cocinaba

-Porque es bueno intentar hacer cosas nuevas no te parece-

Eso era típico de Tiana, siempre queriendo hacer cosas nuevas, ella era dentista, no había niño que no la quisiera, en su consultorio se veia mayoría de niños que adultos, Tiana era buena con los niños cuando se trataba de hacerles cariños, regalales dulces sin azúcar, contarles cuentos y etc. pero cuando se trataba de divertir a un niño,Tiana los hacia llorar, mostrándole dientes con sangre, Jack a un no superaba esa vez, pobre niño todavía debe estar traumado, Tiana le contó que lo que mas le gusta de ser dentista, es cuando le piden que les ayude a quitar el diente de leche, porque dice que un diente caído es un recuerdo de tu infancia, Tiana es la mas maternal de los 5, ella tiene el pelo corto con un mini chongo , un copete para un lado con mechas de colores y sus ojos color lila.

-Si tu lo dices, me voy a mi habitación- T iana no le respondió por estar mas entretenida con la cuchara.

.Jack dejo su mochila en el piso y se acostó en su cama con las manos en su cara, yo había sido un día cansado, solo quería dormir lo que resta del dia y que nadie lo molestara.

-¡JACK, BAJA AHORA MISMO!- sus planes tendría que ser para después

Jack solo resoplo con fastidio y bajo. Ya abajo todos estaban reunidos en la cocina

-¿Que sucede Nicholas?- pregunto Jack con fastidio, Nicholas también conocido como "Norte", tenia una fabricas de juguetes llamaba "El polo norte", la mayoría del tiempo actuaba para ser santa claus. Nicholas lo que mas le gustaba hacer es sorprender a la gente ya sea con sus juguetes o cualquier otra cosa, el era como el líder de la familia siempre dirigiendo los, ayudándoles en algún problema, asegurandose que nada les faltara y etc. Nicholas es el de mas edad de los 5

-¿COMO QUE SUCEDE?, el director nos llamo diciendo que te castigaron OTRA VEZ por una de tus bromas el primer día de clases, eso es lo que sucede- dijo Norte enojado, tratando de no gritar porque seria peor, pero mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Jack reviso con la mira a cada uno de la sala todos con la cara de enfado, hasta en Meme que no es muy común verlo enojado, entonces Jack se atrevió a preguntar

-Entonces déjame hacerte una pregunta Norte, ¿cuando te llamo el director?-

-Jack-le advirtió Tiana, ya sabia para a donde iba todo eso y no era algo bueno

-No, deja que me conteste, ¿cuando? Norte- pregunto Jack acercandose mas a Norte, seriamente

-Ayer en la tarde- respondió

-¿¡AYER?! y tuvieron todo la tarde para regañarme pero no los hicieron ¿porque?- al ver que no le contestaban, decidió seguirle -Yo te dire porque, están tan ocupados en su trabajo que hasta ahorita que tienen tiempo libre pueden hacerlo- respondió Jack muy enojado

-Jack- trato de acercarse Tiana

-No, déjeme solo, como lo han hecho estos 3 años- Jack se subió a su cuarto enojado

los 4 solo se quedaron mirando el piso, Jack tenia razón sus trabajos los tenían tan ocupados que a veces se les olvidaba atender a Jack

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Aster

-Lo mejor sera dejarlo solo hasta que se le pase el enojo- Nicholas miraba por donde se había ido Jack

-No podemos seguir asi Norte, Jack necesita saberlo-dijo Tiana, meme asentia

Jack daba vueltas en su cuarto, sus ganas de dormir se fueron al diablo, después de la discusion, se sentía cansado y frustrado, por nunca llegar a ninguna parte, de no saber ¿quien era?, de no obtener respuestas que el quería. Jack cansado de estar encerrado salió a su terraza donde gracias a una rama se subió al techo, se quedo viendo como el sol se escondia

-"Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí Jamie, eres el único que me comprendia"- pensó Jack, saco su samsung galaxy de la sudadera y marco un numero. Después de una tonadas mando al buzón de voz

-"Hola estas llamando al celular de Jamie por el momento no te puedo contestar, deja un mensaje y me contactare contigo luego"-

-Hola Jamie, soy yo Jack, solo llamaba para saber como haz estado y….creo que eso es todo, llamame cuando recibas mi mensagen- colgó decepcionado

-Jack, ¿estas aqu?i- Jack se limito a contestar, sabia que ya lo encontraría- oh aquí estas-

Tiana miraba para arriba con un tazón de galletas en su mano, con la otra mano se subió en la rama. Jack no hablo ni cuando Tiana se sentó a su lado, solo se quedo viendo la luna en silencio.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la luna

-Le pedí a mis asistentes que se encargaran esta noche-otro silencio incomodo se presento-Escucha Jack, sabemos, que no te presentamos la atención que necesitas pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos para ti sin importar que.

-Gracias Tiana, ademas no es su culpa, tienen que trabajar para matenernos- se quedaron en silencio mirando la luna

-¿Galleta?- pregunto tiana, Jack agarro una

-¿Tu las hicistes?- mirando raro la galleta

-No, fueron los cocineros- Jack al saber que no las hizo ella, se tranquilizo- Bueno me voy, veré la película de amor eterno, ¿vienes?.

-Eh, no gracias, me quedare un rato mas viendo la luna-

-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes-

**En casa de Elsa**

Elsa estaba haciendo la tarea de química en su cama, que si fuera por ella tiraría el libro por la ventana, la química se le hacia imposible. Estaba tratando de resolver un problema que no le salía, cuando su blackberry z10 sono.

-Hola-

-Hola Elsa-

-¿Jack?-

-El mismo-

-¿Como conseguistes mi numero?-

-Soy Jack Frost, tengo le numero de todo mundo, no me llaman espirito por nada, Elsa- Elsa solo rodo los ojos- Escucha, como estoy aburrido me preguntaba si ¿querías ir a patinar?.

-y me llamasteis como tu primer opción para salir-

-Bueno…. en realidad la segunda opción, le llame a Hipo pero no contesto el celular- respondió con molestia- Entonces que dices ¿te animas?

-Ya que, asi aprovecho para despejar un poco mi mente de la tarea de quimica-

-¿¡Habia tarea de química!?- pregunto Jack dudoso y alarmado

-Te veo en 15, en la pista- con eso Elsa colgó.

**30 min. después…**

-"¿En donde diablos esta?, ya pasaron mas de 15 min., mas le vale no dejarme planteada"- pensó Elsa con los brazos cruzados

-Hola Elsa, WOW ¿porque el ceño fruncido?- pregunto Jack

—Te dije en 15 no en 30- dijo fríamente Elsa

-Lo se, pero sabia que si llegaba tarde te enojarías y como me gusta hacerte enojar llegue tarde- contesto con simpleza, Elsa contó hasta 20 para no matar a Jack

-Hay que patinar- dijo Elsa algo distante

La pista es lugar en aire libre donde muchas personas (pero mas parejas) van a patinar para pasar el rato. Elsa y Jack estaban en silencio mientras patinaban, asi duro hasta que Elsa hablo

-No sabia que te patinabas-

-De donde vengo, nieva casi todo el año, seria in-logico que no supiera-

-Hablas como si vinieras de Canada- bromeo

-De hecho- afirmo

-Espera- se le puso en frente-hablas en serio, vienes de ¿Canada?.

-Si- la paso de largo

-Wow, no lo sabia-

-Y no eres la única, ademas no se que te sorprende tanto, no es como si viniera de otro planeta- rodo los ojos

-En realidad lo que me sorprende, es que soy la única en saberlo-

-En realidad eres la sexta en saberlo-

Elsa se le quedo mirando, Jack sin duda era la persona con mas secretos, que conocía, claro ademas de ella. Pero había algo de el que le dada mucha curiosidad

-¿Jack, porque el cabello blanco?-pregunto de repente, Jack se detuvo y la volteo a ver

-Parece que alguien anda curiosa el día de hoy- la miro con burla- pero ahora que lo recuerdo hoy te hice una pregunta y no me la contestases.-

Elsa al ver a donde iba le contesto

-Eso es diferente- respondió, frucio la frente y cruzo los brazos

-¿En que?, que tu eres mujer y yo hombre- señalo a Elsa y luego a el- hagamos un cosa, cuando TU me responda mi pregunta, YO responderé tu pregunta, es un ¿trato?- Jack estiro la mano

Elsa lo pensó por un segundo, luego le estrecho la mano

-Es un trato- Elsa siguió patinando

-Elsa, gracias por ayudarme a despejar la mente, en serio lo necesitaba- soltó de repente Jack, Elsa lo voltio a ver de lejos

-Y tu gracias por tratar de ser un amigo-

**Hola ya se que los abandone mucho tiempo y perdón por eso pero este capitulo no es solo mas largo que he echo, sino también con el que mas he batallado, les diré una cosa este capitulo lo he empezado de hacer un día después de haber publicado el anterior :S, otra cosa se que no es 100% Elsa y Jack, pero en serio necesitaba poner esas partes para que se den cuenta mas menos como esta la cosa**

**P.D: No se ustedes pero a mi, me emociona que salga como entrenar tu dragón 2, me muero por verla**


	6. Confusion, Paseo y Discusion

**Leer nota del final, viene cosas importantes**

Astrid miraba desde el cerco, como Hipo entrenaba a la próxima generación de jinetes, gracias a que Valka los había dejado salir antes por unos asuntos que tenían, podía ver a Hipo, llevaba poco que se había enamorado de el, es cierto que al principio lo trato mal, pero todos no equivocamos ¿no?, y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, aunque sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, había visto como Hipo trataba a Merida en estos días, y sabia que Hipo estaba empezando a sentir sentimientos por la pelirroja, tal vez es mejor así, se conformaría con solo ser su amiga, es mejor eso que a nada.

Cuando la clase se acabo Astrid salto de la cerca y se acerco a saludar a Hipo.

-Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana, que descansen-

-Hola Hipo- Hipo se asusto. Hace ¿cuanto? Astrid esta aquí. Nunca sintió su presencia

-Hola Astrid, ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?-

-No mucho- respondió con una sonrisa- Tu madre nos dejo salir antes y he venido a verte dar clases

-Oh, bueno- se forma un silencio incomodo. Ambos volteaban a ver otra parte, sin saber que decir. Astrid se armo de valor y hablo.

-Escucha Hipo, la razón por lo que viene es porque necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¿Sobre que?-

-De esto- se señalo a ella y a el- lo que sea que seamos.

-Astrid..- trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido

-No escucha se que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo y ahorita estamos en un situación un poco incomoda, pero solo quiero decirte que ya no te molestare mas, por que sea que sientes algo mas por otra persona y yo quiero ser solo tu amiga ¿que dices?.-

-Amm…claro-Hipo no entendía que estaba pasando.

Astrid feliz, le dio un beso de mejilla y se fue. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir. Ahora podía estar en paz

"¿Que acaba de pasar?,¿a hora soy amigo de Astrid?,¿como que sintió algo por alguien?, ¿será una trampa para que cuando tenga la guardia baja, ella pueda atacar?. Todo es tan confuso"

Merida que había visto todo a distancia, decidió acercarse. Para averiguar que paso con Astrid, no le agradaba mucho la idea que Astrid este cerca de Hipo. Se consideraba alguien celosa, no le gustaba quien alguien tocara que fuera suyo. No es que Hipo fuera suyo, pero hace poco empezó a sentir cosas por el y no dejaría que alguien venga aquí y trate arrebatárselo.

-Hola Hipo- Estaba tan distraído,que no noto su presencia. Lo empujo leve para que notara su presencia.

-Ah… hola Merida-

-¿Todo bien?, parases distraído.-

-Si, es solo que estaba pensando en algo que paso.-

-En ¿serio? ¿que paso?- pregunto Merida, fingiendo no saber nada. Cuando Merida se propone algo, hacia lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo.

-Nada importante- respondió Hipo. Merida sabia que seria la única respuesta que tendría** "ahorita"**,pero si Hipo creía que se iba a librar tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado.

Hipo dio por terminado el tema de Astrid y decidió centrarse en Merida.:-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-No…¿porque?

-Por que te invito a que des un paseo conmigo y Chimuelo

-Te-e refirieres,¿como-o una cita?-pregunto nerviosa. Ellos se hablaban cuando por"casualidad" se encontraban camino a los establos o cuando se Hipo se reunía con el equipo para saber como estaban. Pero jamas han estado ellos solos, siempre cuando hablaban en los establos había personas ahí

Hipo se puso rojo como tomate, al darse de ese detalle:-Bueno…si lo vez de ese modo entonces si es una cita. Entonces que dices ¿quieres ir conmigo a una cita?

A Merida casi le da un ataque, su primera cita iba ser con Hiccup. Merida respiro hondo antes de contestar:- Si será divertido

Hiccup se le formo una sonrisa mas grande que sonriente, el gato de Alicia el país de las maravillas.

-Perfecto, voy por Chimuelo y te veo en la salida B- Merida no puedo contestar porque Hiccup ya se había ido.

(….)

Merida esperaba a Hiccup. No se le fue muy difícil encontrar a Angus, lo había puesto en un corral para que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras, iba a ver a Hiccup. Merida miraba a los lados por si veía a Hiccup, la salida B era la que daba directo al bosque, solo la usaban los que querían irse a despejar.

Hiccup aparicio con Chimuelo.

-Al fin llegas-dijo Merida, fingiendo enfado

-Lo siento, me surgieron unas asuntos. Pero ya estoy aquí, andando-Se adentraron al bosque caminando

(….)

Llevaban un par de minutos trotando y ninguno decía nada, no sabían que tema tocar. Hiccup cuando se le ocurrió lo del paseo no lo pensaba de esta manera. Hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de poner las cosas divertidas

-Oye Merida.

-Mmm…si.

-Atrápame si puedes-Con esto Hiccup hizo correr a Chimuelo, Merida apenas lo vio venir, cuando menos lo pensaba Hiccup se haciendo mas pequeño. Sin pensarlo 2 veces hecho a correr a Angus

Hiccup al ver que su idea funcionaba, decidió retarla un poco

-VAMOS MERIDA, ESO TODO LO PUEDEN CORRER, PENSE QUE TU Y ANGUS CORRIAN MAS RAPIDO-Grito Hiccup

-AHORA VERAS LO QUE ES RAPIDEZ-Grito Merida. Hizo que Angus corriera mas rápido para quedar parejo con Hiccup.

Así empezó un carrera por el bosque los al par, a veces Hiccup un poco mas adelante o a veces un poco adelante Merida.

Merida no sabía a donde iba y no es como si le importara.

Hiccup cuando vio que ya no faltaba nada para llegar al lugar, corrió mas lento, dejando que Merida lo rebasara. Merida se le hizo extraño que Hiccup se estuviera quedando atrás. Al ver al frente vio algo verde con gris, hizo correr mas rápido a Angus.

Merida paro en seco al ver lo que tenia al frente, sus ojos no creía lo que veía era algo impresionante, se bajo de Angus para verlo mas de cerca. Miraba asombrado cada detalle

-Sabia que te iba a gustar-dijo una voz de atrás. Merida volteo a ver Hiccup, ni se había dado cuenta de presencia.

-Es increíble- En frente de ellos se encontraban grandes piedras en circulo-: ¿Hace cuanto sabes de esto?

-Como unos 2 años-camino hasta el circulo- Había tenido un mal día, cuando llegue al entrenamiento-se sentó en centro del circulo, Merida se sentó junto a el- yo solo agarre a Chimuelo y corrimos por el bosque lo mas rápido que podíamos, sin saber por donde íbamos, hasta que dimos con este lugar. Al encontrarlo me di cuenta que estas áreas no han sido descubiertas, desde entonces Chimuelo y yo nos hemos dedicamos a explorar estos bosques y encontrar algo nuevo, cuando lo hacemos le ponemos nombre y trazamos un mapa para saber como llegar.

-¿No te haz perdido?

-Si pero gracias a ello he podido encontrar lugares-

-Astrid debió estar encantado, cuando le mostrasteis este lugar-

Hiccup fruncio el ceño-: No se lo he mostrado a nadie, ni si quiera Elsa y Rapunzel saben que hago esto

-Entonces, ¿porque me lo enseñasteis a mi?-

-Porque tu eres especial- dijo Hipo, le agarro la mano, le sonrío, Merida le devolvió la sonrisa pero pronto se le borro había algo que tenia que preguntarle a Hiccup y no se sentiría a gusto hasta que le respondiera.

-Hiccup, ¿porque estabas tan distraído después de tu clase?- Hiccup no respondió, solo vio mas haya, no era un tema que le gustaría compartir con Merida-Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Hiccup después de pensarlo hablo-: Astrid fue a verme a mi clase

-Y ¿que con ella?- fingiendo no saber nada

-Me podio que fuera su amigo-

-Estas así, solo ¿por que te podio ser su amiga?- pregunto sin entender

-No es solo eso, es que entre Astrid y yo estabamos un situación rara y ahora de la nada me pide que sea su amigo, no se solo me parece raro-

Merida iba a comentar algo pero el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió.

Hiccup saco su celular, al ver de quien era el numero trago grueso, ya decía el que algo se le olvidaba

-Hola Rapunzel…- Merida oyó como le decía el nombre completo, se oía fúrica-… No, no por supuesto que no se me olvido, solo me surgió un asunto -Hiccup ve a Merida-..…Aja si Rapunzel…Ya entendí….Te veo en 20, adiós Rapunzel- Colgó

-¿Y ahora que se te olvido?- pregunto

-Rapunzel va a organizar una fiesta sorpresa y le prometí ayudarla-

-¿Fiesta sorpresa? ¿para quien?- pregunto integrada

-Para la escuela- Al ver la mirada de integra de la chica, se explican mejor-Cada año Rapunzel realiza la mejor fiesta de todo el año y como este es su ultimo año quiere hacer algo inolvidable que nadie se le olvide.

-Ok eso, lo entiendo pero ¿porque fiesta sorpresa?- Merida y Hipo se subieron a sus caballos, tomaron el camino por donde vinieron

-Por que, para hacerlo mas interesante, mandamos el primer mensaje diciendo "FIESTA RAPUNZEL", el segundo mensaje dice cuando es, pero nadie sabe cuando llegara, puede ser en días o en horas, el tercer contiene tema va tener la fiesta mensaje contiene el lugar, el cuarto mensaje contiene el lugar y por ultimo el mensaje de la hora.

-WOW, ¿y ya mandaron un mensaje?.

-Si, hace 2 días mandamos el primer mensaje y el segundo hace unas horas.- A Hipo se le ocurrió una idea- Por que no vienes a la fiesta- Merida para a Angus

-Lo dices ¿en serio?-

-Si no le veo problema

-Que tal que no conozco a nadie-

-Eso no es cierto, me conoces a mi y al equipo dragons.

-Si pero…..

-Nada de peros, no tienes ningún impedimento para no ir-Merida no dijo nada, Hiccup insistió - Vamos voy a ayudarle a Rapunzel, mientras tu te arreglas y cuando sea hora voy por ti, que dices

Merida se quedo pensando, lo que Hiccup decía era cierto no tienta nada que le empeciera ir a la fiesta, ademas no pensaba hacer nada de todas maneras

-Esta bien- Hiccup se le formo una sonrisa

-Una ultima carrera a los establos-dijo- Esta vez no te dejare ganar

-Eso esta por verse, a las 3-se prepararon- 1, ¡3!- Merida grito, salió corriendo. Hiccup no supo ni que paso

-ESO ES TRAMPA.

-NO, LO ES.

Hiccup estaciono su carro en casa de Rapunzel. Fue al patio donde se encontró a muchas personas, organizando todo para la fiesta y por ultimo vio a Rapunzel gritándole a alguien por el auricular. Cuando lo vio se dirigió furiosa hacia el.

Hiccup trago grueso

-Llegas tarde Hiccup- Hablo enojada, por sorpresa de Hiccup no le grito, lo cual agradecía infinitamente

-Lo se y lo siento mucho- Le dio un abrazo, para ver si con suerte se le pasara el enojo

-Con un abrazo, no dejare de estar enojada contigo- Dice, respondió al abrazo, recargo su barbilla en el hombro de el. Hiccup tenia la manía con ella que cuando se enojaba con el, le daba un abrazo o le decías cosas lindas para que se le pasara el enojo y lo perdonara. Al principio siempre cedía, pero con los pasos de los años fue aprendiendo a no ceder . Con Elsa es diferente siempre que se enojaba, Hiccup le pone una cara de cachorro para que lo perdonara, lo cual casi siempre funciona.

"Diablos, si que me conoce" pensó Hiccup

-Lo tenia que intentar- se separo de ella, antes de poder decir algo mas alguien se acerca con ellos

-Rapunzel, la mesa de la comida esta lista- Hablo una joven- Ah hola Hiccup

-Hola Ana- dijo en voz baja

-Bien gracias, ahorita iré a revisar que este bien- Rapunzel se le paso por completo el enojo. Ana asintió y se fue, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos, Hiccup hablo.

-¿Que hace aquí Ana?- pregunto

-Elsa esta ocupada con el patinaje y no puede ayudarme, hacia que le pregunte a Ana si quería ayudarme y dijo que si-

Hiccup la miro con el ceño fruncido- Rapunzel estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar

-No estoy jugando con nada, Hiccup- Dijo bruscamente- Solo le pedía de favor a Ana que me ayudara y ella acepto

Hiccup agarro de la mano a Rapunzel y la metió adentro de la casa, se dirigió a la habitación de ella, cerro la puerta con seguro para tener mas privacidad. Rapunzel se sentó en su cama con lo brazos cruzados. Sabia que esto seria algo largo

-¿Por que lo haces?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-No se de que me hablas- Dice mirando a otro lado, haciendo la desentendida

-NO te hagas la desentendida, muy bien sabes de que hablo- Hiccup se acerca a Rapunzel- Sabes que si Elsa se entera…

Rapunzel se levanta de la cama.

-¡Siento lastima por ella, contento lo dije, no se me hace justo como Elsa trata a Anna, solo por una estúpida promesa, que se hizo cuando ella no tuvo nada de culpa!- Exclamo todo estresada,

Hiccup fue hasta ella y la brazo, le sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarla, .

-Yo lo siento es solo que esta situación, saca lo peor de mi y mas saber que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlas

-Lose, a veces es estresante ser solo el apoyo y dar consejo- Le dice en susurro

-No se como persona pueden hacerlo sin, desesperase.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, abrazos hasta que Rapunzel se tranquilizo

-Rapunzel, he estado pensado que tal vez deberíamos decirle a Elsa sobre lo de Anna.-Hiccup puso las mano en sus hombros

-No creo que sea buena idea, le prometimos a Anna que no le diríamos a Elsa, ademas si le decimos, la destrozaría y se empezaría a echar la culpa

-¿Que crees? que la destrozaría mas el saber que su hermana fue violada o saber que su hermana fue violada y nosotros lo sabíamos y no le dijimos.

Antes que Rapunzel pudiera decir algo, alguien toca la puerta

-Rapunzel lamento interrumpir pero hay alguien abajo que desea hablar contigo-Dice Anna al otro lado de la puerta

-Ok, dile que ya voy-Habla en voz alta, se escucha pasos alejando de la puerta- Escucha me bien, Elsa no se va enterar que nosotros sabíamos lo de Anna, porque los únicos que sabemos de esto es tu, yo y Anna. Si es que Anna le dice a Elsa su secreto, no mencionara que nosotros lo sabíamos, Capichi-

Hiccup solo baja la mira y asiente. Rapunzel tenia razón en todo lo que dijo, no que daba de otra mas que fingir como no supiéran nada

Rapunzel se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrir la puerta, lo volteo a a ver

-Yo siempre cumplo uno promesa- Salió de la habitación

Hiccup todavia en la vista en el piso

Se quedo pensando, el y Rapunzel siempre han tenido esa conexión como si supieran lo que pensaba el uno y el otro, de hecho sus gustos son un poco parecidos. Quería a Elsa y Rapunzel por igual pero siempre tendrá eso que los identifica y como no iba hacer si se conocían desde la guardería a cambio de Elsa que la conocieron después del accidente.

Merida entra al comedor con una manzana en su mano, vio a su madre escribiendo en la mac . Merida extrañada de que no lo estuviera haciendo en su oficina con siempre lo hace. Decidió pasar desapercibida, no tenia muchas ganas de una charla con su madre, pero antes que pudiera pasar a la otra habitación, su madre le hablo.

-Llegas Tarde- Dice Elionor, dejo de escribir para prestarle atención a su hija mayor

-Lo siento me entretuve

-Y se puede saber que fue lo que entre tuvisteis

-Nada importante- Elionor sabia que su relación con Merida de madre e hija no era la mejor de todas, tenían pensamientos y gustos diferentes. Antes se la pasaban jugando y riéndose, era inseparables, pero ahora en la actualizada es todo lo contrario casi no se hablan y cuando lo hacen terminan peleandoce. Merida no le contaba nada de su vida, siempre se lo guarda para ella misma. Elionor quería que volvieran a era antes, quería darle a entender a Merida que estaría para ella cuando lo necesite, podía contarle todo lo que le pase, la escucharía y no la criticaría.

-Si no hubiera sido importante no te hubieras entretenido- Hablo Elionor

-Ya te dije, que no es importante, por que te empeñas de meterte en MI VIDA-

-PORQUE SOY TU MADRE- Se levanto de la silla- Y TENGO DERECHO DE SABER QUE PASA POR LA VIDA DE MI HIJA- Bajo la mirada y suspiro- Merida después de tus clases, no comiste, prácticamente salisteis corriendo de la casa, diciendo que llegabas tarde al entrenamiento, cuando faltaban una hora- Se dirige hacia ella- Y todavía quieres que me crea que llegasteis tarde por nada importante

Merida suspiro, bajo la mirada. Su madre no la dejaría paz hasta cumpliera su objetivo-:Es un chico, ¿contenta?

-¿Un chico?- Dice sorprendida Elionor, era la primera vez que hablaba con su hija sobre un muchacho- Y ¿quien este chico?

-Es Hiccup el hijo de Valka. El me ….- trata de buscar una palabra- Atrae. Llegué tarde por que me llevo a un lugar que descubrió

-OH- Es lo único que se ocurrió se decir, había visto al hijo de Valka pero eso fue hace años de seguro ahora era un muchacho especial para haber atraído la atencion su hermosa hija. Iba a decir algo, pero al ver que tenia la cabeza abajo con la expresión, mejor dice.- Por lo que veo en tu cara algo malo paso o me equivoco

Merida tenia su brazo izquierdo agrando su codo derecho, era manía que tenia lo hacia cuando algo le pasaba.

-Le dije que podía confiar en mi, cuando yo aun no confió en el.

-El sabe que…

-No, se lo diré cuando me conozca mas a fondo

-Merida, no es algo que tengas que omitir a cada persona que conozcas

Merida levanta la mirada.- Si es algo que debo omitir, estoy cansa de que la gente se fijen en mi solo por ser hija de un famoso productor discográfico y de una famosa escritora.

Elionor la miro con lastima y compresión. Antes donde vivían ninguno de su escuela le hacían caso pero cuando se enteraron de que quien era hija, toda la escuela quería estar con ella, de hecho tuvo muchos pretendientes pero ninguno interesado de quien es Merida. Por eso se tomo la decisión de mudarse y educar a Merida en casa.

-Estoy segura que Hiccup, no ese tipo de persona

-Ya no importa, hoy me ha invitado a una fiesta, vendrá por mi, cuando llegue y vea la casa, va saber que no soy hija de cualquier hija-

Elionor no dijo nada, se notaba fácilmente que Merida esta mas que interesada por el muchacho, la ayudaría a resolver este "problema"

-¿A que hora es la fiesta?

-A las 9:00

-Bien quiero que te arregles una hora y media antes de la fiesta , cuando estés lista no iremos a los helados que están cerca de aquí

-¿Porque?

-Porque Hiccup, no sabe donde vives, entonces tu le mandaras un mensaje diciendo que te recoja en la heladería, así no podrá ver la casa y sospechar de quien eres- Merida al oír el plan se le ilumino la cara, ¡perfecto!. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un abrazo

-Gracias mama- Salió corriendo, a las escaleras

-Merida- La detuvo en la mitad de la escalera- Entre mas escondas algo a una personas, mas le dolerá- Merida al oír que su madre termino subió lo que le faltaba de escalera

Elionor sonrío interiormente, en poco tiempo su hija y ella iban a ser las misma de antes

**Hola me extrañaron, primero que nada perdón por la tardanza pero me pasaron tantas cosas que me evitaban poder escribir el capitulo, si lo menciono de seguro seria mas largo que este capitulo (bueno no para tanto pero ustedes entienden).**

**Ahora WOW ultimo año tiene mas comentarios y el doble de favoritos que puesta de sol y es que mis principales de los principales es Hiccup y Merida, pero que se puede hacer.**

**En unos los comentarios me pusieron de sobre la pareja de Hiccup y Rapuzel (que no me acuerdo como le dicen) la verdad la pareja no me molesta, pero yo los pondría como otra cosa (de hecho traigo en la mente una idea loca, pero a un no es segura) tampoco me molesta la pareja de Hiccup Elsa o Jackunzel y Jelsa, pero la pareja que si no soporto es Jack y Merida, perdon si molesto a alguien pero simplemente no me gusta, ademas no importa cuantas historias haya de las demás parejas yo simple seré Merricup de corazón, ¿porque? por el simple hecho que son los personajes que mas relación tienen,no si se acuerdan que en la película de Valiente un lord dijo que su hijo a habia vencido a no se cuantos vikingos.**

**Respecto a la publicación se que estoy tardando mucho pero no escribo todos los días, solo cuando tengo ganas o cuando inconscientemente lo hago, por eso trato de hacer largo los capítulos, por que no se me hace justo que ustedes esperen demasiado tiempo por capitulo y yo suba un capitulo corto, la verdad a mi molesta eso pero cada escritora tiene sus razones.**

**Les tengo una noticia, estoy subiendo esta historia en wattpad, para las que tengan me busquen como "CarmenMeliza" ahí va estar la historia y otra que se llama Unidas y Rotas que es una historia que voy empezando. Yo les recomiendo que usen wattpad, por que ahí me llagan mensajes cuando me llega un comentario suyo al contario de fandiction que tengo que revisar mi historia por me han dejado un comentario, ademas si que subo una imagen ahí la podrán ver, no estoy diciendo que dejare de publicar en fanfiction siguiere publicando la historia en la pagina para las personas que no tengan cuenta.**

**Ya casi por ultimo leí los comentarios que pusieron sobre el primer capitulo asi que lo releí (como 5 veces) y si tienen razón se parece mucho, yo dijo que estaba tan emocionada por la historia que se me paso. Ademas cuando lo releí me di cuenta que es el peor capitulo que he escrito en toda en mi vida (y créanme habido mucho) así que tome la decisión de volver a escribir, para que pasen y lo lean ( esa es una razón por la que me tarde de publicar) y aprovechando que estaba editando el primer capitulo aproveche y corregí unas cosas en e capitulo**

**Y ya por ultimo al fin déjeme decirles que no me gusta el apodo que le pusieron a Rapunzel a si que, como es mi historia yo le pondré mi propio apodo si gustan dejar sugerencia de nombre no hay problema**

**LA NOTA MAS LARGA QUE ESCRITO HASTA A HORA :O**


	7. fiesta

Anna se acomodaba su copete para un lado, se mira al espejo su disfraz estaba listo. Faltan 30 min para que diera inicio la fiesta . Le prometio a Rapunzel que se iría antes que empezara para ayudarla con los detalles finales . Pero primero iría con su hermana para ver si se pueden ir juntas.

Anna iba camino a la habitación de su hermana, cuando se la encuentra en la puerta del baño con una toalla en su antebrazo. Antes que Elsa entrara al baño Anna la llamo.

-¡Elsa espera!.

-¿Que necesitas ahora? Anna- Elsa por alguna razón no quitaba la vista de la puerta, tal vez deseaba que su hermana se fuera para terminar esta "conversación" y así poder arreglarse para la fiesta.

-Puess me preguntaba si ¿querías acompañarme a la fiesta de Rapunzel?

Elsa de inmediato volteo su mirada a su hermana y a su disfraz. Fruncio el ceño no quería que su hermana fuera ha esa fiesta donde habría ebrios por todas partes y hombres comiendose con la mirada, no era un lugar para Anna

-Anna ni pienses que iras a esa fiesta- Habla seria

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿PORQUE?!- Dice exaltada, no podría creer que su hermana le este prohibiendo no ir a una fiesta, que ira toda la escuela

-Por que no es un lugar para ti- Dicho esto, se mete al baño dando un portazo

Anna todavía estaba atónita a lo que acaba de escuchar. Sale su trance y se dirige a su habitación con una cara de enfado.

"Quien se cree Elsa para decirme donde o no debo de ir, ella no estado nunca para mi, no estuvo consolando cuando paso lo de la violación, no estuvo dándome apoyo cuando iba al psicologo, ella no sabe por todo lo que he pasado pero principalmente ella no me conoce. Amo a mi hermana pero estoy cansada de siempre estar rogándole para que me hable, eso se acabo en ahora en adelante todo será diferente y empezando desde hoy".

Anna entra a su cuarto, agarra el celular que estaba en la cama y manda un mensaje.

_**Olaf, ya estoy lista para que vengas a recogerme para ir a la fiesta.**_

Merida miraba por la ventana del carro de Hiccup, la mansiones que pasaban. No habían hablado en lo que llevan de camino solo se saludaron y es todo, la música que sonaba hacia que silencio no se sintiera incomodo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

Merida voltea a verlo.- No porque lo estaría, solo vamos a una fiesta donde habrá gente que no conozco y de seguro se me quedaran viendo- Dice con sarcasmo

-No te dejare sola en ningún momento- Hiccup le agarra la mano- Lo prometo- La voltea a ver con una sonrisa.-

Merida sintió mil mariposas en su estomago, Hiccup podría ser tan perfecto a veces. Le gustaba estar agarrada de su mano, le hacía sentir segura y protegida, no quiera soltar su mano jamás o por lo menos toda la noche

-No quiero que pases todo la noche pegada a mi debes de divertirte, eso seria mucha molestia- Mérida se moría por que Hiccup pasara toda la noche con ella, su compañía era agradable y nunca se aburría a su lado.

-Créeme cuando te dijo que no es molestia, por el contrario- Le guiño un ojo

Y ahí estaban otra vez las mariposas, Hiccup la vendrá matando si hace eso siguió

-Ok, si insistes- Regreso la vista a la ventana, para esconder la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro; miraba la mansiones como si fueran a sacarla de la situación por la que estaba pasando

El resto del camino se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hiccup estaciono el auto enfrente de una masion que parecía castillo

-Llegamos- Hiccup salió primero para abrirle la puerta a Merida. Cuando Merida entro a la masion, vio a las personas y decoración, se acordó de algo

-Hiccup, creo que se te olvido decirme un pequeñísimo detalle- Hace los dedos pequeños

-¿En serio?, ¿que?- Pregunto dudoso

-Oh nose,tal vez que el tema de la fiesta es sobre los cavernícolas y que teníamos que venir disfrazados y se te olvido decírmelo- Dijo señalando a toda la gente con su mano

-Nunca, voy disfrazado a las fiestas y pensé que tu también- Se encoge los hombres, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

Merida solo nega la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Eres único Hiccup

-Lo sé me lo dicen muy a seguido, ahora ven te quiero presentar a alguien-Le coge la mano. Hiccup tuvo que empujar a unas personas para pasar y encontrar lo que buscaba. Hasta que al fin la encontró.

Se alejó de Mérida para acercarse a la joven, la saco de la platica que mantenía; le susurro algo en el oído, ella solo asintió y lo acompaño hasta Mérida

-Merida te presento a Rapunzel- Le dice señalándole con una mano- Rapunzel ella es Merida

-Asi que tu eres la famosa Merida, Hiccup nos ha hablado mucho de ti- le sonría amablemente. Era mas bonita de lo que había dicho Hiccup, tal vez su belleza no llegara para ser una modelo, pero si tener unos chicos detrás de ella

-¿En serio?- No puede evitar emocionarse,

-Oh, claro que si, no hay ningún minuto que no lo oigas hablar de ti, créeme he estado pensado ponerle cinta en la boca para que se calle. Una vez el...-

-Rapunzel ese el de haya ¿no es Eugene?- Pregunto con duda Hiccup

-¡¿Donde?!- Hablo emocionada, miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Eugene

-Haya en la esquina- Le señala con el dedo un punto lejos

-¿Donde? no lo veo- Dice decepcionada, se para en puntillas como si pudiera poder verlo mejor y encontrarlo

- Deberías ir para ver si es- La empuja así adelante. Rapunzel cuando quería podía muy ingenua, de segura cuando se enterara que todo era mentira, le gritaría por haberla mentido y emocionado.

-Ok, adiós Merida fue un placer conocerte- Todo apurada, se va a donde Hiccup había "visto" a Eugene

Hiccup suspiro aliviado de poder deshacerse de Rapunzel.

-Asi que hablas de mi todo el tiempo- Merida sonrie con burla

Hiccup estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, donde saldría ganando

-Si y tu ¿hablas de mi todo el tiempo?-Hiccup mostró una sonrisa

Coqueta

-No- Contesta simplemente- Pienso en ti todo el tiempo- Le sigue el juego, ya sabia que planeaba y no se molestaría en dárselo.

-¿En serio? y ¿que piensas de mi?- La cuestiona, acercándose a ella.

-Podria decirte si tu me dices de que hablas de mi- Lo mira con una sonrisa coqueta

-Me estas coqueteando Merida- La acerca mas a ella

-Tal vez-

-Deja decirte que te vez sexy cuando coqueteas- Le susurra en el oído con un tono provocador. Mérida se estremece

-¿Me estas coqueteando Hiccup?- Habla en murmuro.

-Tal vez-

Todo a su alrededor desaparece solo existen ellos 2 viéndose los labios.

-¿Quieres besarme Hiccup?

-Tal vez- Le pone una mano en la cintura, acercándola lo mas posible a el -Y tu Merida ¿quieres besarme?-

-Tal vez- Su la labios se acercaban cada vez más a los de Hiccup.

Una tos falsa los saca de su mundo. Hiccup y Mérida se separan de inmediato con sus caras sonrojadas

-Ho-hola Elsa, ¿que paso?- Hiccup se rasco la cabeza nervioso, al ver que Elsa no contestaba siguió -Ella es Mérida, te acuerdas que te hable de ella.

-Hola- Mérida hablo tan bajo que apenas se le escucho

Elsa solo miraba a Hiccup fríamente, con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Que estaban a punto de hacer?

-Aaammm...nosotros...estábamos...mmm- Hiccup no se lo ocurría que decir. Miro a Mérida pidiendo ayuda,pero ella tampoco sabia que decir. Se sintió avergonzada que una de las mejores amigas de Hiccup, los encontrara a punto o de besarse.

-Estaban a punto de besarse, o ¿me equivoco?- Espero a que le contestaran pero al darse cuenta que no harían más que verse entre sí mismos, volvió a preguntar- ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

-Hace como unas 3 semanas- Hiccup decidió contestar, entre más pronto conteste las preguntas mas pronto podrá terminar esa incomoda conversación.

-Se conocen hace menos de un mes ¿y ya se estaban a punto de besar?- Elsa levanta una ceja incrédula. Hiccup y Mérida se ven.

-¿si?- Responden inseguros

-Mérida, ¿me prestas a Hiccup un segundo tengo que hablar con el un momento?- Mira severamente a Hiccup

Hiccup traga grueso "De esta no me salvo"

- Claro- susurro, viendo como Elsa se llevaba a Hiccup del brazo, a un lugar apartado.

-¿En que estas pensando Hiccup?- Le suelta el brazo

-En que la hubiera besando, si hubieras llegado arruinarlo todo- Se cruza de brazos. Por un lado si estaba molesto por no poder besar a Mérida pero por otro lado no quería tener otra vez la discusión que tuvo con Elsa hace un año por el mismo tema.

-¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!, no la conoces ni hace un mes y ya la estabas a punto de besar. ¿Que te pasa por la cabeza? ¿quieres que se vuelva a repetir como la ultima vez? porque ya sabemos como va a terminar todo esto.

"Diablos si sabia que estaba pansando lo mismo de hace un año, pero era algo que no podia evitar Merida es diferente le atrae de una manera inesplicable. No podia dejar de pensar en ella y besar esos labios tan apetitosos, con ganas de morderlos y no soltarlos nunca. Sabia Elsa lo regañaria y tendriamos una platico, pero no ahora, ahorita solo queria disfrutar de Merida y la fiesta lo demas lo veria despues"

Vio a lo lejos una persona que lo libraria de la platica

-Oye, la de ahi ¿no es Anna?-

-Eso no funcionara conmigo Hiccup- Elsa seguia con la misma pose, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados

-No, en serio mira- Elsa volteo a donde Hiccup le señalaba. Era cierto, Anna que estaba en el otro lado con una bebida en su mano y esta platicando con chico de piel blanca y pelo cafe; que Elsa no conocia falta agregar.

-¿QUE HACE AQUI?- La gente se le quedo mirando- le dije espesificamente que no viniera- hablo mas calmada

-¿En serio? ¿porque?- Cuestiono Hiccup, no le vía nada de malo que Anna estuviera en la fiesta y se divertirá un poco

-¿Como que porque? esta fiesta no es para ella- No quitaba la vista de Anna, pensaba en las miles de formas que pueda regañarla y mandarla a casa

Hiccup se molesto -Elsa, Anna ya no es una niña, ademas es una fiesta de la escuela, fiestas que tu venias a su edad (que no es mucha la diferencia) no seas exagerada y disfruta de tu última fiesta de la escuela

Elsa ignoro todo lo que dijo HIccup -ARGH, ire a hablar con ella- Hiccup soltó un suspiro de frustración, odiaba cuando Elsa entraba en actitud de niña pequeña, no escuchaba a nadie y hacia lo que quisiera- Y tu no creas que te librado de esta conversación- Le señala con un dedo

Hiccup mira como Elsa se va toda enojada con Anna, entonces se acuerda que una linda chica la esta esperando y va con ella.

-ANNA!-

El grito sorprende a Anna haciendo que un pequeño salto. Hasta adolescente que andaban cerca sé asustaron del grito.

-Hola Elsa, se te ofrece algo?- Elsa contaba hasta 10 para no grietarle y hacer un espectáculo enfrente de todo mundo.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?, te dije específicamente que no vinieras a la fiesta- La cara de Anna cambió de felicidad a enojo.

-Tu no eres mi madre, no puede decirme que hacer- Le señala con el dedo, si creía que podía venir aquí a gritarle y ponerla en humillación con toda la gente, estaba muy equivocada.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero soy tu hermana mayor y...

-AH ahora si te acuerdas con soy tu hermana, después de más de 10 años a verme ignorado- La gente al ver el espectáculo se acercaron para ver que pasaba

-Anna...

-No déjame; Elsa estoy cansada de estar detrás de ti y que me trates mal, hazme un favor y sígueme ingnorando como los hecho todo estos años porque yo empezare a hacerlo contigo- Se fue con Olaf ( estuvo callado en toda la discusion) agarrándolo de la mano

Solo habia una cosa que pudia curar el dolor que sentia Elsa en ese momento; un chupito de tequila.

-Dame un chupito- Le pidio al barman. Cuando Elsa tuvo el chupito en sus manos, humedicio el dorso de su mano con limon y echo un poco de sal encima, lo chupo y se tomo el chupito de golpe, mordio un limon para quitar el ardor que sentia en la garganta por el tequila.

-WOW, parece que mister señora fria, se quiere enborrachar la noche de hoy, eso no se ve todo los dias- Se burlo, con una voz cantarrina. Elsa al reconocer la voz, rodo los ojos y gruño con fastidio

-No estoy de humor Frost- Le levanta la mano al barman para que le trajera 2 mas.

-Se nota- Jack la repasa de pies a cabeza, no se le hacías raro que no viniera disfrazada al tema de la fiesta, después de todo es Elsa.- Y ¿se puede saber porque no estas de humor esta vez?

Elsa repitió la misma acción que la anterior con el chupito y contesto -No es de tu incumbencia Frost

Jack se le queda viendo un rato - Tienes razón, no me incumbe- Si Elsa no quería contarle no la obligaría.

-¿Que desea de tomar?- Le pregunta el barman

-Me siento un poco arriesgado- Lo pensó un momento- tráeme una piña colada con alcohol

Elsa volteo a verlo, su vista cayo en la cara o mas especifico su cabello blanco

Jack al señor al sentir su mirada volteo a verla, con sonrisa burlona

-¿Se te perdió algo? Elsa-

- ¿Porque el cabello blanco?- Preguntó sin rodeos

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro acuerdo?, tu me dices yo te dijo- Agarra la piña colada que le había dejado el barman y se va

Elsa no sabe porque pero de pronto la compañía de Jack no se le hacia tan mala, estaba segura que si le contaba su historia con Anna, la iba a escuchar y no la iba a criticar por las malas decisiones que había tomado, o tal vez solo es que el chupito le empezaba a hacer efecto y por eso se sentía de forma con su compañía. Tenía 2 opciones, podía quedarse aquí sola ahogandose sus penas con tequila o puede ir con Frost y contarle sobre su infancia. Mmm...cual tomar esto es difícil. ¡Que diablos! no es como si pudiera arruinar la situación más de la que ya estaba.

-¡Espera!-Jack se detiene a medio camino, voltea su rostro hasta el hombro- Vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para poder hablar.

Jack sonrió -La terraza es lugar perfecto para hablar.

-Entonces vamos- Elsa al levantarse se mareo un poco, Jack llego a su lado a ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Le pregunta preocupado

-No estoy bien...yo solo- Dejo la palabra en el aire- Olvídalo, vamos a la terraza para hablar- Jack se le queda mirando raro pero lo dejo pasar.

Hiccup y Mérida estaban platicando con el equipo de dragons, en el patio (Hiccup tenía abrazada a Mérida del hombro). Por alguna razón Hiccup se acordó de Elsa y Rapunzel, ¿dónde estaban?, era común que ellos se lo pasaran juntos en la fiestas, bailando, tomando e incluso a veces se iban a otro lugar donde podían estar ellos 3 sin nadie mas. Pero ahora a había sido diferente, cuando fue a buscar a Rapunzel, se encontraba platicando con una animadoras y la largo para estar con Mérida debes de dejar que se quedara, pero por un lado ella tenía la culpa de humillarlo con Merida. Elsa debes de saludarlo lo regaño en frente de Merida y luego se fue a regañar a Anna.

Las busco con mirada por si estaban en el patio, encontró a Rapunzel con Anna que platicaban con ¿Eugene? Y tipo rubio, creo que se llama Kristof, Eugene se los había presentado en una salido que tuvieron. Busco a Elsa pero no la encontró, debe estar metida en la casa ¿pero con quien? Elsa no era muy sociable a menos que este borracha.

-Hiccup ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Merida- No haz hablo

Hiccup vio como el equipo lo miraban esperando su respuesta.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando- sonrío, Merida y el grupo le creyó y siguieron platicando.

Hiccup sabia que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar entre ellos y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Desde entonces me prometí no hacerle mas daño a Anna y la única forma es alejarme de ella- Elsa termino de contar su historia, mirando al horizonte.

Jack se quedo pensando y analizando sus palabras.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿cierto?- Su historia lo había sorprendido, sabia que lo rumores que corrían por la escuela eran falsos y ahora sabia que siempre estuvo en lo correcto.

-Todo mundo, me dice lo mismo- Sin despejar la vista del horizonte

-Sabia que un día Anna se iba a cansar de buscarme, pero no pensé que me iba a doler tanto cuando lo hiciera-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, solo veían la oscuridad de la noche.

-No se porque tengo el pelo blanco- Elsa lo volteo a verlo poniéndole atención- lo único que recuerdo es haber despertarme en una habitación con muchas camas, después me entere que era una casa de hogar en Canadá, pase unos años ahí hasta que Nicholas y sus compañeros me adoptaron. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, es como si toda mi infancia se hubiera borrado con el aire

Elsa se le quedo mirando unos minutos, le ocurrió una idea muy estupida

- Hagamos algo, tu ayúdame con Anna y yo te ayudo a recordar tus memorias, ¿hecho?- Le extiende su mano. Jack lo piensa un poco, no esta mal su idea además ¿que puede perder?

-Hecho-


	8. muerdago

ESTE ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO NO TIENE NINGUNA RELACIÓN CON LA HISTORIA.

-¡Deja que te ponga las manos en cima Elsa, lamentarás haberlo hecho!- Le reprocha un joven, corría detrás de ella.

-¡Primero tendrás que atraparme Jack o debo decir manchado!- Elsa se reía mientras escapaba de Jack, sin fijarse a su alrededor.

Jack lleva un chocolate caliente cuando Elsa lo asusto al ir entrando a la sala, provocando que el chocolate le cayera en cima de su suéter verde. Elsa al ver que Jack iba por ella, salió corriendo para afuera de la casa.

Los 2 iban tan concentrados en su correteada que nos se dieron cuenta quede se había adentrado al bosque.

Elsa se paro en seco al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, ¿como pudo estar tan absorta, para no fijarse por donde iba?. Oyó los pasos detrás suyo. Sintió que le agarraban del antebrazo.

-AJA te atrape ahora verás co...- Se vio obligo a dejar las palabras en aire, al darse cuenta donde se encontraban- Wow corrimos mas de lo que pensé.

-Lo sé- Acordó Elsa que no dejaba de ver los pinos cubiertos de nieve y escarcha

-Bueno creo que es hora que regresemos a la casa pronto anochecerá- Le agarro la mano a Elsa para guiarla por el camino a casa

Después de varios minutos, Elsa se canso de tanto caminar, recuerda a ver corrido mucho pero no tanto como para no a haber llegado todavía. Deja de caminar para descansar tantito. Ve un pino torcido y se da cuenta de un detalle.

-Jack si te sabes el camino regreso a casa ¿cierto?- Cruzándose de brazos

-Por supuesto, solo hay que seguir derecho y llegamos a la casa- Jack no esta muy seguro de sus palabras Y Elsa podía notarlo, levanta una ceja y lo ve por un minutos.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!, hemos pasado por ese pino torcido mas de tres veces- Señala el pino- ¡Estamos dando círculos!

-¡Bien! tal vez no me se el camino a casa, pero pensé que podría averiguarlo, no es tan malo- Jack se empezaba a estrésar y eso no era bueno para la situación en la que se encontraban.

Toda la paciencia y cordialidad se fue al caño al oir lo que Jack confenso, nunco supo como regresar y no se atrevio a decircelo, pero lo peor de todo es que le dijera que "no es tan malo"

-¡¿QUE NO ES TAN MALO!?, ¡¿QUE NO ES TAN MALO!?- Elsa sabia que no resolvia nada gritando pero en estos momentos no se le ocurrio otra cosa.

Jack tenia la vista al piso, se sentia un poco mal por no habersele mencionado, levanto la mira y lo que vio detrás de ella que lo dejo impactado

-Elsa- Trato de hablar, si dejar de ver detras de ella

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- Elsa se movia de un lado a otro, agitando sus manos en aire

-Elsa- Volvio a llamarla pero Elsano le prestaba atencion

-¡PRONTO ANOCHECERÁ Y PASAREMOS LA NOCHE AQUÍ!- No le importaba quien la escuchara.

-Elsa- Tenia miedo que con los gritos de Merida los fuera a espantar, pero ellos siguieron ahi como si no les importara

-¡QUE!- Lo voltea a ver con los ojos llenos de enojo

-Mira- Le señalo lo que estaba detras ella.

Elsa voltea con desconfianza, se sorprende lo que ve. Ahi se encontraba espiritus flotando de color rojo y verde, parpadeaban como señalandole un camino

-Espiritus del destino- Susurro - Ven Jack hay que seguirlos, ellos nos llevara a nuestro destino-Elsa empezo a correr con Jack detras de ella.

Llevaban vario tiempo siguiendo los espiritus. Al principio pensaron en seguirlos caminando pero solo faltaban unas horas para que anochezca, luego pensaron en desacansar pero eso tambien les tomaria tiempo, obtaron mejor en seguir corriendo hasta que llegaran al ultimo espiritu. Sin importar que ya estuvieran cansados de tanto correr y mas que estaban subiendo por una colina un poco grande

-¿Hueles eso?- Le pregunto Jack jadeando un poco, de tanto correr

-SI, ya debemos estar cerca- Elsa corrio mas rapido

Cuando al fin llegaron al ultimo espiritu, se encontraban en la cima de la colina donde estaba lleno de una planta que Elsa no pudo reconocer.

-Muerdago- Susurro Jack sorprendido, ya habia visto el muerdago en unas navidades pasadas pero nunca penso que veria tanto en un futuro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿porque los espiritus no traerian a una colina repletas de estas plantas?- Penso en voz alta Elsa

Jack que habia estado concentrado observando con admiracion las plantas, se voltea para verla.

-Muerdago.

-¿Que?- Lo mira sin entender que queria decir.

-La planta, se llama muerdago- Se enconge los hombros restandole importancia

-Si, como sea- Importandole poco lo que acaba de mencionar Jack- Mi duda es ¿porque nos mandaron aqui?- Elsa por un momento penso que los espiritus se habian equivocado, pero descarto esa idea, los espiritus nunca se equivocaban, debe de ver una razon pero ¿cual?

Elsa empezo a buscar una pista que pudiera llevarlos a casa.

-Bueno, no creo que haya sido para darnos un beso- Dijo con ironia, Elsa voltea a verlo inmediatamente

-¿EH? ¿que beso?.

-Si ya sabes la de la tradicion- Elsa lo mira sin entender, Jack bufa con frustacion- La tradicion dice que cuando dos personas esten debajo de un muerdago deben darse un beso.

Elsa penso que tal vez esa la razon por lo que los espiritus los mandaron ahi, pero luego del beso ¿que pasaria?, estaba a punto de decir algo pero vio humo a lo lejos

-Jack mira humo- Le señalo con el dedo - Donde hay humo..

-Hay personas- Le completo Jack con una sonrisa. Vio el sol estaba por ocultarse- Hay que darnos prisa el sol no tarda en esconderse

-¿Que esperamos? andando-

Asi empezaron a correr otra vez, olvidando el tema del muerdago y el beso. Corrieron los mas rapido que pudieron sin importales que las piernas les doliera horrorese de tanto haber corrido.

Cuando ya se iban acercando vieron que el humo provenia de una choza. Fueron bajando la velocidad entre mas se acercaban a la choza. Hasta tener la puerta en frente de ellos, Jack toco la puerta tres veces, despues de unos segundos esperando, les habrio una mujer mayor de edad

-Hola niños, en ¿que les puedo ayudar?- Les pregunto muy amable

-Disculpe que la interrupemos señora, pero nos perdimos y como ya esta anocheciendo, nos preguntabamos si nos dejaria quedarnos en su morada hasta mañana para regresar a nuestro hogar- Respondio muy timida Elsa

-Oh pero por suspuesto, pasen, sientase con en su casa, acabo de sacar las galletas del horno por si gustan.

-Gracias señora usted es muy amable- Contesto Elsa con una sonrisa, entro a la morada

-Merida- Lo detuvo Jack, Merida volteo a verlo. Le hizo con los ojos que viera arriba, Merida levanto y sonrio lo que miro, era un muerdago

-Muerdago- Sonrio

-Y nosotros estamos abajo de el- Comento Jack con una sonrisa grande

-La tradicion- Lo volteo a ver a Jack, se acerco a el y le dio un tierno y dulce beso- Feliz Navidad Jack

Jack se desperto de golpe, todo habia sido un sueño, miro por su ventana, era Nochebuena, todavia no amanceia y nevaba levemente, sonrio de lado

-Feliz Navidad para tambien Elsa- Jack se volvio a dormir

Desde lo lejos Sandman veia todo con una sonrisa, habia sido el mejor regalo navideño que pudo darle a un niño.


	9. Rapunzel aburrida

Maratón (1/2)

De nombre de la escuela Disnwor nos da gusto infórmale por este correo, a Rapunzel Corona que ha sido admitida al...

-¡AAAHHH!- Rapunzel empieza a gritar y a saltar por toda la habitación. Lo había logrado, había entrado al equipo de porristas de la escuela, no pensó que lo haría pero lo hizo. Esto es algo que se tenía que celebrar.

Agarro su celular y mando un whatsapp al grupo "triángulo"

Rapunzel

Me han aceptado al equipo de porristas, ¿comida chatarra y películas de terror?

Hiccup

Lo siento sol, no puedo, le prometí a Valka ayudarla con el negocio hoy.

Elsa

Tengo que ir a la pista de patinaje a seguir entrenando a las nuevas patinadoras todo el día, será la próxima.

Rapunzel se decepcionó mucho, desde que entraron a la escuela Hiccup y Elsa han estado muy ocupados, ya no han salido tanto como los años pasados y ahora que entro al equipo de porristas iba a estar ocupada por los entrenamientos, haciendo más difícil verse.

Decidió no pensar en ello y llamar a su novio que todavía se encontraba en la cuidad, de seguro el no le negaría salir a festejar su triunfo.

-Hola Eugene...¿no adivinaras que paso?...adivina...ok ok ok ¿listo?...¡Me aceptaron en el equipo de porristas!, ¿puedes creerlo?, lo hice, lo hice...gracias, hay que festejarlo, ¿qué te parece unos helados?...Ah no puedes...si,si,si no hay problema, será para otra ocasión...yo tengo que colgar, adiós besos.

Rapunzel se desplomó en su cama decepcionada, soltó un suspiro. Se quedo viendo el techo por un rato. Ahora que hacia sus amigos y su novio estaban muy ocupados para atenderla y no había nadie con quien pasar el rato, podría llamar a unos compañeros, pero no seria la misma sin sus mejores amigos.

" ¿A menos que? ¡No!" Rapunzel desecho esa idea de inmediato, no podía a hacerlo, pero la idea volvió a su mente "tal vez?, si..."

Rapunzel se levanta de la cama, camina en círculos por su habitación mientras discutía con sigo misma.

-No puedes , le prometiste a Hiccup no volverlo a hacer, a lo mejor esta ocupada, pero ¿y si no lo esta?, no tengo otra opción o le marco o me quedo en la casa aburrida, pero que tal si Hiccup se entera y me regaña otra vez, ¡ARG! que difícil es esto, listo decidido no le marco y así me ahorró problemas.

Rapunzel se queda viendo su celular en la cama, va y lo agarra sin pensar en lo que esta haciendo. Después del dos tonos contesto.

-Hola...espero que te interrumpe en algo importante...no, genial, yo nomás llamarte para saber si quieres venir a mi casa a pasar el rato? claro si no nada que hacer ahorita...no lo tienes, bien entonces aquí te espero, adiós

"Que he hecho?"

"Invitar a una amiga a pasar el rato" hablo su consciencia

"Siento que los estoy traicionando"

"Sólo porque Hiccup y Elsa no puedan salir, no se significa que no salgas con otros compañeros, no está mal tener otros amigos además de Hiccup y Elsa" contesto su conciencia

"Creo que tienes razón"

Rapunzel escuchaba música, cuando alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Lamento molestarla señorita pero hay una joven esperándola en la sala- Dijo la mucama

-Gracias- Rapunzel salta de su cama y sale corriendo hacia la sala.

La joven de levanta del sillón cuando ve a Rapunzel entrar a sala

-Hola, gracias por invitarme a tu casa Rapunzel.

-De nada, ven vamos a la torre, ahi sabremos que hacer


	10. Dia de chicas

-Te doy la bienvenida a la "Torre"- Rapunzel se hace a un lado para que la joven pueda pasar.

-WOW esto está de lujo- Rapunzel se reía de la cara de la joven

-Ven te va a encantar el segundo piso Anna- Le agarra la mano

-Segundo piso? veo qué tus padres te aman demasiado Rapunzel.

-JAJAJA me gusta pensar que me consienten demasiado por ser hija única- Se detiene en la puerta- Lista?- Anna asiente rápidamente, abre la puerta. Anna mira admirada el techo.

-Tu lo pintaste todo?- Rapunzel asiente -Es impresionante, pero como llegaste hasta arriba?

-Una pintora nunca revela sus secretos, ahora que tal sí vemos una película de terror, con comida chatarra

-Rapunzel- Se cruzó de brazos- Si hubiera sabido que ese era tu plan mejor me hubiera quedado en mi casa haciéndolo- Rodó lo ojos

-Oh, Entonces que quieres hacer?.

-No lose, me contaron que te gusta hacer muchas manualidades que tal sí hacemos eso- Sugirió

Rapunzel se quedo pensando, Anna no era como Elsa, siempre que viene Elsa ven una película, juegan juegos de mesa, cosas tranquilas, pero Anna es todo lo contrario al parecer le gusta cosas que la hagan moverse, no le gustar estar mucho tiempo quieta. Una pequeña parte de ella le emociona eso.

-Que tal sí horneamos galletas?- Pregunto Rapunzel, no era una manualidad pero le gustaba cocinar.

-Me parece bien, pero te advierto que no se me da mucho la cocina- le señala con un dedo

-No importa, vamos- Se dirigen al primer piso

Rapunzel y Anna pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose. Después de haber horneado galletas y habérselas comido con nútella, se pusieron hacer coronas de flores en el patio, Cuando terminaron hicieron una competencia de correr, para probar quien tenía menos condición de las dos y ahora Rapunzel trataba de hacer un retrato de Anna, que sería más sencillo si Anna no se moviera tanto.

-Anna, ya quédate quieta- Le reprocha

Anna bufa con fastidio -Te estas tardando mucho, sabes que odio estar mucho tiempo sin poder moverme- Se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero de bebe

-Si no te movieras tanto, ya hubiera terminado, además te recuerdo que tu me pediste que te hiciera un retrato de ti, así que aguántate- Le reprocha. Rapunzel tenía que admitir que estar en compañía de Anna era muy divertido siempre te hace reír sin que se lo proponga. Se había divertido en toda la tarde, tal vez consideraba salir mas a menudo con Anna

-¿Ya terminaste? mis mejillas me empiezan a doler- Habla entre dientes Anna, se le estaba haciendo difícil estar quieta y no distraerse.

-Si ya termine- Deja su pincel- Ven a verlo

Anna se acerca

-Rapunzel te quedo perfecto gracias- Una duda le surgió de repente a Anna- Rapunzel ¿porque haz estado tan sonriente todo el día?, ¿una causa en especial?

-De hecho si, me han aceptado en el equipo de porristas

-Hey felicidades.

Rapunzel se le ocurrió una magnifica idea

-Oye Anna por causalidad ¿estás en un equipo deportivos?-

-No ¿porque?- Preguntó con duda, tal vez no conocía tanto a Rapunzel pero sabia que traía algo en mente.

-Únete al equipo de porristas- Soltó de repente, emocionada

-Estas loca, ¿porque entraría?

-Porque es divertido, es un deporte que te tienes que moverte mucho y tu eres muy imperativa- Le señala- Es un deporte perfecto para ti, vamos de que si- La mira con carita tierna

-No lose Rapunzel, aun si quisiera las audiciones estan cerradas- Se soba el cuello

-Puedes entrar si haces una coreografía perfecta que haga impresionar a la entrenadora y a la capitana, te ayudare con coreografía todo lo que sea necesario, por favor Anna estaremos las dos juntas, ¿qué dices?

Anna se quedo analizando lo que Rapunzel le había dicho

-Esta bien, además ¿que puedo perder?

Rapunzel chilla de la emoción y la abraza con fuerza

-Y ¿que estamos esperando?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo y practicando la coreografía, que Anna iba a presentar.

-Bueno creo que a sido todo por hoy, es hora que regrese a casa- Anna se levanta del césped

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?- Rapunzel estaba tan cansada que apenas se podía levantar

-No, gracias, a lo mejor cuando llegue a casa, Elsa ya habrá llegado con el chico de pelo blanco

Rapunzel que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol, abrió los ojos de repente al oír el ultimo comentario de Anna

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Elsa paso el día con Jack?, ¿estas segura?- Pregunta muy fuera de sí misma

-Oí como se los decía a mis padres, antes de irse, bueno me voy, adiós Rapunzel

Pero Rapunzel no le regreso el despido porque estaba ocupad escribiendo un mensaje rápidamente

**Rapunzel**

**Hiccup, Elsa nos mintió no fue a entrenar con las patinadoras, se paso el día con Jack.**


	11. Esto me esta matando

Hiccup y Elsa se encontraban en la gradas de fútbol americano, viendo el entrenamiento de porristas. Le prometieron a Rapunzel que vendrían a verla, en su primer entrenamiento, si la aceptaban en el equipo. Y aquí estaban cumpliendo con su palabra, deseando estar en otra parte.

Para mala suerte de Hiccup, Merida tenía planes familiares por lo cual no podía venir, pero eso no se significaba que no podía mandarle un mensaje cuando Rapunzel se distraía. Ayer se lo había pasado grandioso con Merida, le ayudo con las tareas que Valka le había dejado. Se la había encontrado practicando con Angus, ofreció su ayuda y el acepto con todo gusto, con cada tarea se reían y divertían. Al final Valka los dejo ir antes, aprovecharon los últimos rayos de sol para salir a cabalgar. Hiccup tenía que admitir que nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto

Elsa por otro lado, quería que esto acabara pronto, quedo con Jack en verse en Starbucks para seguir donde lo dejaron ayer, claro que eso no podía decírselo a su amigos porque ayer "estaba con las patinadoras". Si se enteran vendrían las preguntas de ¿porque les mintió? Y ¿que así con Jack?, lo cual no quería contestar, no es por ser grosera, simplemente esta vez a ellos no les importa lo que así con Jack, por eso decido no decir que iba salir con el y mentirles. Aunque en el fondo se le retorciera el estomago de culpa por mentirles, le aliviaba un poco pensando que no les mentía, solo les estaba ocultando diciendo lo que hizo ayer.

Elsa identifico entre las jóvenes a una pelirroja que no traía el uniforme si no ropa deporte, que se estaba acercando a el equipo. Inmediato supo de quien se trataba, era Anna

-¿Que hace Anna aquí?- Le pregunto a Hiccup que estaba mas atento al celular que a lo que su amiga le decía. Elsa tuvo que arrebatarle el celular para que le prestara atención

Hiccup lo miro feo.-Espero sea algo importante para interrumpir una conversación con Merida

-Mira quien esta ahí- Le señaló con el dedo a Anna

-Es Anna- Sin impórtale mucho el asunto, aprovecho que Elsa estaba distraída para quitarle su celular.

-Eso ya lo se- Rodó los ojos -Pero ¿porque?

-Va a ser una presentación para entrar al equipo- Hiccup estaba mando mensajes, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. El ya sabia lo de la presentación porque había hablado ayer por teléfono con Rapunzel, después de que le mandara el mensaje sobre que Elsa les mintió, cuando terminaron de hablar de Elsa, Rapunzel le contó todo lo que hizo en la tarde. No la regaño por haber invitado a Anna a su casa, porque el había entendido que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ya era una adulta, no podía estar detrás de ella.

-Y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto con interés.

-Rapunzel me lo comento

-Y ¿cómo se entero?- No le agregaba mucho que Anna se metiera al equipo de porristas, tenía miedo que se lastime un una de sus piruetas, además no quería que por estar en el equipo cambie.

Hiccup rodó los ojos con cansancio, sabia que Elsa no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le cuente todo.

-Rapunzel le sugirió la idea, cuando ayer fue a su casa, a Anna le agrado la idea y Rapunzel le ayudo con la coreografía- Hiccup esperaba que con eso Elsa lo dejara en paz, así poder seguir mensajeandose con Merida.

Elsa casi se le salen los ojos con lo que acaba de oír de la boca de Hiccup.

-¡Anna estuvo ayer en la casa de Rapunzel!- Se estaba conteniendo para no gritar y ir con Rapunzel para exigirle un explicación.-¿Porque no me lo contaron?

Hiccup se molesto, como se atreve a exigir una explicación, cuando debía de ser al revés, por mentirles lo de las patinadores.

-Como tu lo hiciste con tu salida de ayer con Jack- Le reclamo, dejo la platico con Merida para segundo plano

Elsa se sorprendió, con lo que acaba de oír. ¿Cómo sabían ellos lo de Jack?, sabia que no valía la pena negarlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó nerviosa

-Anna se lo comento a Rapunzel- Mirarla a lo ojos dolía -Así que Elsa, esto algo nuevo, mentirles a tus amigos y salir con Frost, esperando que ellos nunca se enteren.

-Tu no lo entiendes- Hablo entre dientes, ella nunca esperaba que se enteraba así lo de Jack, por una persona que no pudo contener su boca.

-Lo podría entender si me lo explicaras- Le reclamo

-El y yo nos parecemos hemos pasado casi por lo mismo, le me entiende- Su voz seria, sin temer lo que decía- Además no se porque te quejas si tu y Rapunzel de seguro me han mentido o ocultado algo, lo Anna por ejemplo.

-Es bueno saber que Frost te entienda y haya estado contigo dándote apoyo y consuelo cuando lo necesitabas en todos estos años. Porque el te conoce tanto como nosotros lo hacemos- Hiccup enojado se levanto y se fue, ya no le importaba la promesa que le hizo a Rapunzel, solo quería ir a su casa a pensar. Elsa tenía razón el y Rapunzel le estaban ocultando algo peor y eso lo estaba matando.

Rapunzel al ver que Hiccup se iba, le pidió permiso a Astrid para salir un momento. Alcanzo a Hiccup en el pasillo.

-Hiccup espera- Le pidió

-Ahora no Rapunzel- Hiccup estaba de espalda

-Que ha pasado?- Ignoro el comentario de Hiccup.

-Todo a pasado- Voltea a verla- Nos molestamos porque Elsa no haya ocultado algo, cuando nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso es diferente no compares.

-¡¿Que no compare?!, la culpa me esta matando Rapunzel- Se señala- Le diré a Elsa lo de Anna- Voltea la para irse pero Rapunzel lo jala del hombro y lo voltea para que pueda verla.

-¡Tu no le diras nada a nadien!, le prometimos a Anna que no le diríamos nada, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- Se acerca a su cara- Además que esperas que haga Elsa, sólo harás que eche la culpa, por algo que no la tiene.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

-Esto terminara mal, lose, lo presiento y cuando eso pase no vengas con que no te lo advertí- Hiccup sale de la escuela dando un portazo

-Eso está por verse- Rapunzel se regresa a la cancha, donde la esperaban.

Hiccup prendió un cigarro, cuando entró al coche, no solía fumar mucho, sólo cuando cuando estaba estresado, le ayudaba para relajarse, claro que no debía porque era un deportista y su madre si se entera lo mataría. Ni Elsa y Rapunzel sabían, otro secreto agregado a la lista, se pregunta cuantos más agregaria a la lista, porque ahora su relación se basaba en ocultarse cosas y mentirse. Y por primera vez no le dolía admitir que le empezaba gustar los cambios. Se estaban separando y no le molestaba.


	12. Cueva estelar

-No entiendo, ¿por que me haz sitado a estas horas de la noche? Hiccup- Se quejo Merida. A las 10:00 p.m recibio un mensaje de Hiccup que queria verla a las 12:00 en la cascada de fuego y que llevara su traje de baño puesto.

-Por que te quiero enseñar algo y esta la unica hora que podemos verlo- Le explico. No se habian visto en dos dias. Se arrepentia de haber aceptado ir a un viaje de negocios con su padre, no ver su rostro era como si le faltara aire para respirar y para terminar de acabar su celular se descompuso un dia antes del viaje, por lo tanto tampoco se pudieron comunicar. Hiccup solo queria ver a su peliroja y que mejor forma de volverla a ver con un lugar que queria enseñarle a Merida hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que odio cuando me despiertan, tuve que ser muy silenciosa al salir de la casa- Le regaño -Si me meto en problemas sera tu culpa.

Hiccup rio levemente.- Tu amas estar en problemas, ademas- Le puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo a su pecho, Merida intistivamente puso sus brazos en su cuello- Despues de dos dias sin vernos, pense que tal vez te alegraria, o que ¿no me extrañastes?

Merida suspiro, tal vez hayan sido solamente dos dias, pero para ella habia sido como si se hubiera ido dos años. Hiccup se metio a su corazon que no puede explicar y eso la asustaba. A un no le decia sobre el detalle de su familia, no le gustaria pensar que por haberle dicho la vaya a dejar, por ocultarselo tanto tiempo. No queria tener ningun tipo de secreto con el. Hiccup ha sido tan abierta con ella, mostrandole sus luagres preferidos y contarle de su pasado, que le hace pensar que esta haciendo un poco injusta

-Sabes que si, pero no me sigue gustando que me despierten cuando estoy dormida- Fruncio el ceño y lo penso mejor- De hecho dudo que a alguien le guste que lo despierten.

-Oh vamos Merida pense que eras valiente- La reto, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y eso le agradaba a Hiccup. Hace tiempo que muestras cariños pasaron a algo mas que abrazos y besos en la mejilla. Ahora a ninguno le incomodaba tenerse asi de cerca.

-Y lo soy, es mas soy la mas valiente que hayas conocido- Le presumio, muy orgullosa

-Entonces demuestramelo- Se quito la camiseta y se lanzo un clabado al agua- El lugar que te quiero mostrar, tenemos que nadar para llegar al el -Vio que Merida estaba indecisa, la tento un poco para ayudarla -O que acaso ¿tienes miedo?

Eso la enfurencio, Merida Dunbroch nunca, NUNCA tiene miedo y sin pensarlo se quito su short,su blusa y se avento al agua.

-Esta es la Merida, que conozco, siempre tan atravida, dispuesta a tomar cualquier riesgo- Le regalo una sonrisa -Te he dicho que lo obediente no te queda en tu personalidad.- Merida rodo los ojos con fastidio

-¿Como supones nademos, si esta todo oscuro? nos podrias lastimar con una roca- Su voz sono como toda una valiente, pero en el fondo le preocupaba que se lastimara o algo saliera mal -Y ¿que tal si la corriente nos arastra?

-La corriente es tranquila ha esta hora y me se el camino de memoria, solo no te sueltes de mi mano y estaremos bien- Hiccup sabia que Merida tenia miedo, lo podia ver en sus ojos azules. Le agarra la mano para darle seguridad -No tengas miedo, confia en mi, esto ya lo he hecho muchas veces y nada me ha pasado -Junta su frente con el de ella -No te hubiera traido, si supiera que pondria tu vida en riesgo y creeme cuando veas lo que te quiero enseñar, sabras que habra valido la pena venir

Merida respiro hondo y se tranquilizo. Hiccup tenia el sorprendete don de saber de que le pasaba, no podia ocultar que estaba triste por que luego el lo detectaba y eso a veces la frustaba, por que se significaba que si alguna veces llegara a mentirle el lo sabria en inmediato. Ella tenia una leve sospecha de que el sabia que ella estaba ocultando algo, pero no le ha dicho nada por que quiere que ella se lo dija por su cuenta, lo cual la pone mas nerviosa de lo que ya lo esta.

-Confio en ti, Hiccup y si dices que nada me pasara entonces, te creere.

-Bien, eso es lo queria escuchar- Hiccup le alegro lo que Merida le habia confesado -Escucha tenemos que acercarnos a la cascada y pasar debajo de ella, para luego subir a la superficie y llegar a nuestro destino, el unico detalle que para poder hacer todo eso tenemos que ser buenos aguantando la respiracion bajo del agua, pero ademas de eso todo es facil.

-Entendido, se escucha facil, hay que hacerlo- Dijo Merida animada. Hiccup y ella, caminaron haci la cascada, en ningun momento se soltaron la mano, ni cuando ya la tuvieron en frente de ellos.

-Una cosa mas Merida, no importa que, nunca me sueltes la mano, ¿entendido?- Merida asentio - Ok es ahora o nunca, ¿lista?- Merida, con el estomago en la garganta dijo si.

Se hundieron, nadaron por debajo de la cascadaa. Merida no podia ver nada pero confiaba en que Hiccup sabia lo que hacia, nadaron haci arriba para llegar a la superficie. Ella ya no aguantaba la respiracion, solo esperaba que llagaran pronto para poder tomar aire. Cuando al fin sacaron sus cabezas del agua, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire. Al tener el puso mas relajado Merida, empezo a explorar el lugar con la miraba, aunque estaba oscuro pudo ver que era una cueva un poco grande. No tenia rocas afiladas para lastimarte, ni tampoco para poder escalar hasta arriba.

-¿Porque me haz traido aqui hiccup?- Pregunto curiosa

-Ya lo veras, en 3...2...1

De repente arriba de ellos se empezo a iluminar una leve luz roja, Merida volteo hacia arriba par ver que era esa luz roja, se sorprendio con lo que vio, era algo que nunca en su vida habia visto algo asi.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto Hiccup interesado, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. En cima de ellos se encontraba un techo que parecia un estelar.

-Por supuesto que si- Sin dejar de admirar el techo -¿Como fue que lo encontraste Hiccup?

El enconge los hombre.- Es una historia larga, pero la razon por la que te he traido aqui es porque te queria preguntar si ¿podriamos ser novios?- Lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha simpleza. Merida voltea a verlo en cuanto oye lo ultimo que dijo, un poco intigrada

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- Pensando que habia oido mal

- Que es una historia lar...

-No, lo ultimo que dijistes- Lo corto, queria saber si su oido no le habia hecho una mala jugada.

-Merida, se mi novia- Esta vez lo dijo serio. Al ver que ella no contestaba, se acerco a su cara y la _**beso**_lentantamente y suavemente. Cuando se separo de sus labios Merida estaba mas estatica de lo que ya lo estaba.-Di algo Merida

-Si- Contesto en susurro -Quiero ser tu novia Hiccup

Hiccup emocionado,pone sus manos en su cadera y la besa mas con mas pasion. Merida sin perder tiempo pone sus manos en su cuello y le sigue el beso. Habian entrado a la cueva como dos amigos y habian salido como una pareja enamorada.


End file.
